From My World To Theirs
by Mr.Scribe
Summary: Have you ever woken up somewhere you didn't recognized or even know how you got there in the first place? Would you even believe me if I told you that I'm in a world which is based on a TV show about colorful ponies with magic and or wings, but instead they are human beings based on those same characters from that same show? I thought that my knowledge of this place would help
1. From a cold city to a warm town

It was cold and snowy winter morning as I walked home from a late night at a mate's house in the city. I was dressed in my normal winter gear: my long sleeve black jacket, a black pair of jeans, a black trench coat, my black fedora and a pair of black sunglasses.

Normally I don't need to put on my black scarf or my black gloves, but it was cold this morning. Like, freezing cold. I dug through my shoulder bag, finding both of them at the bottom of the bag - along with my laptop, my USB hard drives, Ipod and other random stuff._ I have to remember to clean this out once I get home._

I chuckled to myself. _Hell, I'm luckily enough I found them and got them out of my bag without all of my stuff falling out._

Last night was one of those nights where I just let go. The whole night was full of video games and drinking. I don't normally drink that much - no more than 5 or 6 shots of rum and cokes - and the only time I do drink is when I'm out with buddies of mine. To be honest, I just don't see the point in getting stone cold drunk. Getting buzzed . . . doesn't appeal to me that much.

I guess you could say that's a good thing.

Half an hour later, I reached my apartment. Nothing really special: It was only a two bedroom apartment (the second room was just in case anyone needed a place to stay), with a living room, kitchen and bathroom. It was a simple life, but it was home of sorts. I didn't think about it much.

Opening the door, I tossed my sunglasses and hat onto the kitchen counter, along with my gloves and scarf. Carefully placing my bag onto the table, I went into my bedroom, took off my jacket, and looked into the mirror.

I was a thin twenty-one year old guy, tall at about six-seven, with short light brown hair which ran to orange in the bright light. I didn't consider myself good looking; I was just very plain.

As I looked a bit closer in the mirror, I noticed that my blue-green eyes were bloodshot. I wasn't surprised - I had been up since six A.M. yesterday morning for work as a video game character artist.

Maybe it also didn't help that I went straight from work to my mate's house and play video games all night long.

"God, I need to get some sleep," I said in a slow groaning yawn. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time, it was 8:30am; I looked at my reflection, then back to my phone.

"Ah, stuff it; I'll just go to bed early tonight," I said as I put my phone back into my pocket, walking out to my bag and grabbing one of my USBs. I plugged it into my computer in my living room and sat down in my computer chair.

After typing in my computer password, I quickly went on to the internet and on to Youtube and clicked on the latest episodes of My Little Pony.

I remember how I started watching this show, as a mate of mine that I used to go to college with when I was doing my game design course for the better part of two years from 2010 - 2011, introduced me to it and I started to like it. Mainly due to how great it looked since it was made in Flash, which could be very temperamental to work in, but later on I started to like it for it humor and how well the characters were developed.

But as I started watching, the show was put on hold after episode thirteen due to them losing all completed future episodes and there files after a freak accident of some sort,causing them to redo it all from scratch. It wasn't until early March of 2012 that they started showing the rest of season one.

After waiting for the website to load, I found the last three episodes of season one and started to watch them, while relaxing in my chair.

After the last of the latest episodes was over, I got up and grab my notepad and a book on supernatural myths and legends, as I started writing down some notes and ideas for a game idea that I was working on. I decided to stop for the day after an hour of writing, just as my phone started playing its message tone.

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see who sent me the text; it was one of my mates, probably seeing if I got home alright.

I open the text and from first glance for anyone else who might have being reading it, the text looks like gibberish, but that due to all the drinking that the sender of the text did last night.

After quickly translating the text from what I would like to call "Drunk-ish" to English. The text was asking if I got back ok and that if I wanted to come back over later on tonight for a game of D&D.

As much as I want to go and join them, I can't; I'm still tipsy from last night which I want to sleep off and I doubt that I can get my creative juices going for a game of D&D tonight. In the end I reply to his text with a maybe and that I'll call him if I'm coming over.

With that now out of the way, I looked at my phone to check the time, only to see that it was still ten in the morning.

I got up from the lounge and when to grab my USB drive again and put it back into my bag and placing it near the lounge just in case I get up in time to go to the game.

I then went to grab my jacket and trench coat, then my fedora with my glasses on them. I placed my hat on top of my bag and used my jacket and coat as a makeshift blanket as I laid back down on the lounge, then went off to sleep.

**A few hours later . . .**

With my eyes still closed still trying to sleep, some birds started to chirp loudly outside.

_Did I leave the windows open?_ I thought, trying to block out the sounds as I roll over trying to get comfortable on my lounge, only to feel something sharp stab me in the hip.

I lazily opened my eyes to see what stabbed me in the hip. When I rolled over, I should have seen the back of my lounge in my apartment, but instead there was a field with rows of trees.

Finally now fully awake, I looked around, with only one thought on my mind.

"Where the fuck am I?" I said out aloud.

I sat up and found my shoulder bag next to me a few centimeters away. Upon seeing it, I started to panic and quickly opened the bag to see if all of my stuff was still in there, which they luckily were.

Following that, I then saw my hat and glasses next to my bag and decided to put my hat on, then attempted to stand on my feet. Using the tree as some form of support, I finally stood up, only to be hit in the face with a bit of cloth that I recognized.

As I pushed it out of my face and look up the tree, all I saw up there was my trench coat and my jacket.

"How the hell did they get up there?"

After looking at the tree that was holding my jacket and coat, I was forced to go back to my first question- _Where the fuck am I?_

I did a proper look around and noticed that the trees had apples on them and not just three or four trees, but every tree that I could see has apples on them.

"Okay, I'm betting that I'm on an apple farm of some sort." After saying that, my mind went into overdrive.

_Crap, this farm might have dogs or guns or dogs with guns!_ I thought in a panic; however, I had to laugh out loud about the dogs with guns due to that one Robin Williams joke about the right to arm bears, I then remember to shut up just in case I was heard. I couldn't afford to get hysterical.

I decided to grab my stuff from the tree, shrugging them on as I started to look around, trying to see if there was a fence nearby that I can jump over to get off the property. Thankfully I saw a fence in the far off in the distance and started walking quickly towards it.

However as I neared the fence I was spotted.

Nearby a dog started barking and I quickly turned my head to see, all the while thinking; _Please let it be just a dog, please let it be just a dog._

After I turned my head facing the dog, I saw a person walking with the dog.

"Ah crap!" I said to myself, the dog's owner catching sight of me as the dog continued to bark.

Now at this point in time I was slowly moving towards the fence; everything was going smoothly until a sudden SNAP of a branch under my feet spurred the dog to start after me.

"AH SHIT!" I shouted as I started to run for the fence.

Behind me I heard the woman yelling. "Winona! You get back here and leave that man alone!"

I wasn't about to turn around and see if the dog did as she was told. I was running like hell to the the fence, I just hoped that I wouldn't run out of breath before I needed to jump it.

As I was getting closer I realized something: it was one tall-ass fence. It was about five feet tall and I know I couldn't have ever cleared it, even with a running start like the one I had. In the shape I was in I doubted I could clear even half it's height without tripping and falling.

_Ah fuck it, I'll just have to pray that gravity fails for a second so that I can clear it,_ I quickly thought as I neared the fence.

I prayed for a good five seconds as I ran and then jumped forward, squeezing my eyes closed in fear of what might happen next.

I didn't feel any pain of any sort; I open my eyes and quickly looked around.

I was on the other side of the fence.

"I made it?" I said in shocking disbelief as I then started laughing and shouted "I MADE IT, HA HA!" laughing at my success.

However I stop my laughing realizing what I had just done, I had just jumped a five foot fence, a jump I could never make in my entire life, so how the hell did I do that then?

I was thinking of every logical thing that I could think of, as to how I got over that fence, while crossing off things at the same time. The only two things that I could come up with that would make any sort of sense was; that I must of step on a tree stump and used that to jump over the fence or that I vaulted over the fence. But then even that leaves me with more questions than answers.

However as I started to drive a bit further into it, a voice and a bark broke my train of thought, I knew I forgot about something.

When I turned around I finally noticed the person who owned the dog was a young woman, no older than myself, but there was something weird about her, like I knew her from somewhere but just couldn't place it.

The woman was wearing a brown cowboy hat and worn blue jeans, with a red checkered long sleeve shirt and brown cowboy boots as well. I didn't notice her hair until she turned her turn head to see what I was looking at, as she had her long blond hair tied into a ponytail and out of the way, but again her voice bought me back down to earth.

"Excuse me feller, but what in tarnation are you looking at?" the cowgirl asked.

"What? Oh sorry what was the question again?" I asked, a bit dazed at the moment.

_There I go with that weird feeling again, her voice sounds so familiar, but where have I heard it?_ I thought, growing even more confused with each passing moment.

"Ah asked if you would please kindly tell me, why yer were in mah apple orchard without mah permission?" she repeated, leaning on the fence looking at me with her dog at her side.

"I... uh, it's kind of hard to explain to be honest" I said looking at her. I didn't even remember how I'd gotten here myself.

The cowgirl lifted one of her eyebrow at me, expression willing me to continue.

_Yeah, she doesn't believe me,_ I thought and started to feel worried a bit.

The cowgirl clambered over the fence and started to walk towards me, her dog ducking its way under the rungs to follow her. At this point I was sweating bullets, eyes locked with hers as she stared me down. She had blight green eyes with a few freckles under them and she was an average height, maybe a bit tall for a girl at around 5'9". For the third time I got that weird feeling again.

_Dude not now, you might get the crap beaten out of you, or worse she might sic the dog on you! You gotta pay attention!_ I thought to myself.

The cowgirl finally broke the silence. "What's yer name feller?"

I decided to take a quick breath of air before answering her trying to calm myself down.

"Uh… it's Vincent, my name is Vincent Pleasant" I answered her.

"Fancy name you have there," she complimented and despite the bizarre circumstances I didn't find myself doubting her sincerity, she seemed the honest type.

"Thanks, and seeing how I told you my name, you mind telling me yours?" I asked, trying hard to look as friendly as possible.

"Ma name is Applejack, I work here at Sweet Apple Acres and this little doggie here is Winona." Winona barked once, wagging her tail at the mention of her name.

Before Applejack even finished her sentence a thought came screeching into my head.

Wait a minute, did she say that her name was Applejack? That can't be right! I quickly looked at her again and took all of her features and put them on an orange pony. A blond-haired, freckled, cowboy-hatted orange pony.

As I put two and two and two together, the sound of glass shattering went off in my head.

_You got to be fucking kidding me!_ I thought.

During that time I zoned out again as I stared at her, and Applejack gave me a weird look and forced a cough to snap me back to the situation at hand. I shook my head and looked back at her.

"Sorry about that, I'm just still trying to figure out where I am. I've never heard of a place called Sweet Apple Acres before." I said to her, deciding to play dumb for as long as I can here. I didn't want to let her or anyone else know that I knew way more then I should.

Now it was Applejack's turn to look confused. Hell, I think even her dog looked confused, cocking its head to the side with a whine.

"Good gravy Vincent, how have you not heard of Sweet Apple Acres?" she asked me.

_Oh, I have heard of it, but if I told you how you might just send me to the crazy house. Bloody hell, what can I possibly tell her?_ I thought to myself.

"To be honest I don't know why I never heard of this place," I told her shrugging my shoulders and having a quick look over the parts of the apple orchard that I could see. "But it does look like a nice place to live and you must have worked hard to keep this place so well maintained." I said, hoping she'd react to the complement of her livelihood the way the AJ I knew would.

"Well Vincent, seeing how yer never heard of the Apple family cooking or hospitality, how about you come up to the house with me and try some of our chow?" she asked me, a small smile on her face.

I was a bit hungry, seeing how the last thing I had to eat was at 2am and that was only a small bag of chips, but I had more pressing matters at hand.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I got a lot of things I need to get done today, sorry." I told her, trying to sound as regretful as possible.

To be honest she may have thought she was Applejack, but unless I had some kind of proof to say back it up, I just couldn't believe her for who she said she was. I had seen and read stories about people who got so into the ponies they couldn't tell the difference between reality and the fiction of the show. Hell, right now, maybe I fit that description.

Applejack seemed to be a little disappointed at what I just said, but she nodded anyways, "That's ok hun, just promise me to come over to Sweet Apple Acres once you have time to try ma cooking, maybe that will jog your memory about this place."

I let out a small laugh and flashed Applejack a smile,

"Ok, I promise that I will come around once I have the time."

Applejack smiled back at me "Shake on it?" she asked.

"I'm willing to shake on it," I told her.

Applejack raised her hand to her face and spit on her hand and then hold out it in front of me, all I could do was look at her hand for a minute then shrugged my shoulders again.

"Meh, when in Rome I suppose" Before I spit into my hand and shook Applejack's hand.

After we finished shaking hands I resisted the urge to wipe the spit from my hand in front of her, in case it was considered offensive if I did so. But before I could say anything else, Winona started barking at something.

"What is it girl?" asked Applejack to her dog.

_Please don't tell me that her dog can talk back to her, I don't think I can take it,_ I thought to myself.

Luckily for me, the dog ran off towards the fence, under it and out of sight

.

"Winona! Where're you going?!" shouted Applejack.

"Maybe you should go and see what she went after?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I should shouldn't I?" said Applejack and started running after her dog, but stopped once she got to the fence, one hand resting on the wood in preparation for the vault as she turned back.

"I'll see you later Vincent! And remember yer promise!" She shouted to me.

"Don't worry Applejack, I always keep my promises!" I shouted back to her, holding up my hand that I had spat on and gave her a wave, Applejack did the same then climbed over the fence and ran after her dog and from my sight.

I finally wiped the spit off my hand onto my jeans while still thinking about what just happen.

_I still feel kind of guilty for lying to her, even if she thinks she is Applejack. But I need to find out where I am and I'm not going to believe that I'm in Ponyville, at least not without some cold hard proof to support it._

Then a another thought crossed my mind "I haven't checked my phone since I woke up."

I took out my phone and was quite surprised to see it still worked, from what my phone clock told me it's was Sunday and it was only just after one in the afternoon.

_Ok, calm down for just a sec. If this place is really Sweet Apple Acres, it would mean that Ponyville is somewhere around here. But is it really Sweet Apples Acres?_ I started walking down the dirt road and up a hill. At the top, I saw a town and from the distance it looks like any modern town you might just come a crossed, I started to walk towards it in no real hurry.

_Yep. That's Ponyville, alright._

**20 minutes later . . .**

I finally managed to get to the town.

Feeling hungry, tired and still feeling a bit tipsy from the night before I decided to sit down on a bench that I saw nearby.

Once I sat down and put my bag next to me, I had a looked at the town from where I sat, I didn't see anything that I recognized from anywhere that I know of.

_I guess it's not Ponyville after all and weirdly enough I'm a little disappointed about that_ I thought to myself.

Speaking of which I wasn't paying any attention to any of the townspeople as I was walking into town, looking at it now I did notice that most of the people here do have different color hair.

And by different I mean hair colors you wouldn't normally see, unless that person was emo, goth, in costume or something else.

I also notice that most of the buildings I saw were either shops, houses or both with the shop on the ground floor and apartments on the next floor.

But even from what I could see I still don't have any information on where I am, but I decided to stay on the bench for a few more minutes to get some of my energy back from all the running and walking I did earlier.

After about 15 minutes or so of sitting down and relaxing, I got up and started to stretch for a bit, then out of nowhere a woman shouted "WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late, before I could even turn my head to see what was coming, I was hit on the right of my side body by someone or something but it didn't matter as I launched about 10 feet in the other direction and hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of me.

Still on the ground I rolled over onto my back and tried to sit up.

But I started to feel dizzy and the most I could do, was tilt my head up to see what hit me.

I was hit by a bike or anything else like that otherwise I would have felt the metal when it hit me, so I'm guessing that I was either crashed tackled by someone or someone was running pretty fast, didn't see me and then crashed into me.

After another minute or two I was able to sit up and see who hit me.

However before I could even get a look, a young woman quickly ran over to me and stood over me.

"Sorry, but I did tell you to watch out" She said jokingly.

I was still feeling dizzy from being crashed into but I swear that this woman's hair is rainbow colored.

"Hey you alright?" she ask me.

"I'll live" I groan.

The woman with the rainbow hair offers me her arm to help me get on my feet.

After I got back on my feet and I had a good look at this woman.

Besides her medium length hair she wore mainly a light blue sleeveless sports top and light blue sports track pants with light blue joggers.

I also notice what looked like a tattoo on her left arm near her shoulder, after seeing what the tattoo was my eyes went wide as if I saw a big ass spider on my wall.

_No, she can't be Rainbow Dash, she just can't be!_ I thought.

But the woman saw my face.

"Hey, you alright man?" she asked me in a questioning tone.

I knew I had to play dumb and lie again.

However before I could say about to her, some music started playing somewhere.

I started to look around to see where it was coming from and was praying that it was not my phone ringing. However after listening to the song for a bit, it sounded similar to mine, but it wasn't my ringtone, it was hers.

She pulled out her phone and answered "Hey Applejack what's up? Yeah I just got held up, some guy just crashed into me"

I was quite shock by the fact that this woman is blaming me for crashing into her when it was the other way around and secondly, she has a phone on her!?.

Which leaves me to think about what other technology is available here, seeing how the last thing I want is to have my laptop taken apart, after I finish up here I should look at the shops in terms of what technology is here and what is not.

_Wait a minute, why am I even thinking about this, for all I could know I could still be in my universe, not the MLP universe and that the people I met so far could be just a bit sick in the head like I thought before, god this is giving me a headache _I thought as I realize that I zoned out again and not being listening to the phone conversation going on next to me.

_Hopefully the both of them don't mention me at all,_ I thought to myself

She then got up, put her phone away back in her pocket and turned to me "Sorry to leave ya hanging like this, but I've got to fly!" she then started running down the road heading that i was walking on that lea towards the Apple farm.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, if that woman started to fly around I don't think my mind could have taken it" I said quietly, but before I could turn around to start walking again, I was god smack by what happen next.

As this woman was running down the road, she jumped forward and then launched herself from the ground up into the air.

If that wasn't enough I thought I saw large light blue wings on her back but the thing is that the wings look like they were transparent not solid.

_Did I see her wings before? Shit I can't remember_ I thought to myself but at the same time my jaw dropped after seeing what happen.

I dropped down on the bench still in shock at what just happen and all I could say was "That was Rainbow Dash and she was flying which means. Oh sweet tap dancing Christ, I can't be" I said out aloud while I put my hands on my head almost ripping my hair out.

_This can't be happening, I must have lost my mind or something, I can't be in Equestria there is no way I am here, it's impossible!_ I thought, luckily keeping my mouth shut.

I spent the next 15 minutes sitting on that bench trying to figure out what to do next, as I took a deep long breaths to try and calm myself down and went over my options.

After a few more minutes, I only had one option left that might just work.

_I got to go and see Twilight and see if she will help me or even better yet get her to talk to Celestia to help me out_ I thought as I got up from the bench with my bag and started walking around town to find Twilight's library.


	2. A town without map

"I can't believe this place doesn't have any bloody town maps!" I said quietly in frustration as I walked out of the Ponyville tourist center.

I thought it would be a good idea to grab a town map as I was passing this tourist center, but that was completely pointless seeing how they didn't have any, due to a large group of tourists taking all of them before I got there from what the woman in the tourist center told me.

But even then, if I did shown up here earlier, I might have been able to join their town tour and just left the group once we got close enough to Twilight's library. Through then again, I'm guessing that these people had paid to be on the tour and without any of their money, I can't get or do anything.

_Well, looks like I have to find Twilight's library the old fashion way, I mean how hard is it to find a large tree._ I thought to myself as I started walking again.

While walking I took notice of a few things that I had seemed to miss earlier.

The first one was that there are a few people flying around now, _Were there people flying around before and if so how the hell did I miss that!_ I thought confusingly.

_Maybe I was in denial or something and decided not to see them; I can't really blame myself for it though. I mean, who ever look up now in our days unless something up there gets our attention, though that should of._ I said in my head while shaking it.

But then I just remembered something from the show, remembering why I didn't see them earlier. Very few pegasi live in Ponyville, the most they do is visit or work here, once their done whatever their were doing in town they would head back to Cloudsdale.

The second thing I noticed was this town level of technology. Seeing people here having or using smart phones, TV's, I-pods [or something similar to one], laptops and hell I thought I saw a gaming console of some sort in a shop window. It's kind of weird seeing how they are from a TV show where they don't normally use this type of stuff. Though then again, in the show they always pull out random bits of technology out at the right time.

The last thing I notice was how female dominated this town is. However compare to the show where you see two male characters for every ten female characters on screen. Though now I can clearly see more men around here but the women here still outnumber them, but only by a bit.

I kept on walking, thinking more about this while keeping my eyes open for anything else.

**20 minutes later**

As I continue walking around Ponyville, I still haven't found Twilight's library or for that matter any other landmarks from the show [besides Sweet Apple Acres]. Hell I don't think I have even passed Rarity's shop or Sugarcube Corner, at least I think that I haven't passed them yet, everything looks the same and so modernized here, to be honest I wouldn't be surprised that Twilight's library isn't a tree anymore.

As I continue walking, I was starting to feel more exhausted then before and it didn't really help that I still haven't eating anything and that I was crashed into earlier by Rainbow Dash. I was starting to regret not taking up Applejack's offer on something to eat, even though I thought she was some insane fan of the show at the time.

After walking around for a few minutes longer, I found myself another bench in a small park nearby to sit down for another quick breather. While sitting down, I started working on another plan to find Twilight's library.

I thought about asking someone for directions, but due to the town being bigger then what I thought and the fact that I can't tell apart from the people who live here and the ones who are visiting.

Another idea I had was just finding and asking one of Twilight's friends for directions, but there was a flaw with my plan; seeing how Applejack still might be at Sweet Apple Acres along with Rainbow Dash from what i can tell by her phone call and seeing how its way out of town, I'm not walking back there for directions then back to town.

Fluttershy is possibly at her house near the Evergreen Forest, so no help there.

Pinkie Pie might be at Sugarcube Corner or just randomly walking around town and lastly Rarity might be at her shop working. It also still doesn't help that I don't know where both of those shop are.

I honestly don't know what to do now. I could just keep walking around until I find Twilight's library, but with my money useless here seeing, I can't buy any food to get my energy back.

Losing track of time, I decide to take my phone out to check the time; it was just after 3pm. If time worked the same way as it does in my world, then it should start getting dark at about 5pm – 6pm, unless they have daylight saving time here.

Becoming more frustrated by this situation and the fact that I might be sleeping outside tonight if I don't find Twilight's library soon. I decided to try something from the Assassins Creed games, which is to climb the highest building I can find and see if I can find Twilight's library that way. Its sounds like a stupid idea I know, but it's the only thing I can think of, but to be fair I might have come up with something better if I had something to eat.

I started looking for the highest building I can find while I was sitting down, only to realize that the "highest building" that was close by, was a two storied building with some crates next to it.

"I suppose this will have to do" I said to myself as I started walking towards the side of the building and up to the crates.

In the past I had no problems climbing up the side of a two storied buildings as I used to do it back at home living with my parents if I accidentally locked myself out or just forgot my keys. However back then I wasn't so hungry and energy deprived, but luckily for me with these crates here, I'll be able to climb up the building without using much of my energy that I have left.

I quickly looked around to see if there were many people around, seeing how the last thing I wanted is someone calling me a thief or something and or calling the police. Which left me thinking, _Does Ponyville have a police force at all or do they just use the Canterlot guards?_, but luckily for me there weren't many people, guards or police [if there is any of the latter two] around the park or the buildings nearby.

However before I started climbing, I quickly checked the crates to see if they can hold my weight, seeing how the last thing I want is to fall through them and hurt myself. After checking them and feeling reassured that they can hold my weight, I started to climb up the first few crates while quickly looking around to make sure no one showed up. Once I reached the top of the crates, I started looking up at the side of building trying to plan my way up to the roof.

Once I had figured out my way up to the roof, I was ready to go. However I was interrupted.

"Hey Mister what are you doing up there for?"

I quickly stop what I was doing as I sort-of recognized that voice.

I turned around, looked down and there were three young girls. One was riding a scooter while pulling the other two in a kart being pulled behind it, if I had to guess their age I might say between the ages of 8 or 12, though not sure which one. Now if these were any normal young girls, I might have bluffed my way out of it somehow. However these weren't any normal girls and I knew who they are.

The three girls are a group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders [CMC]; pretty much in a nutshell these girls are trying everything they can think of to get their cutie marks.

The group is made up of Apple Bloom who is Applejack younger sister, Sweetie Belle who is Rarity younger sister and lastly Scootaloo who is a major fan of Rainbow Dash but I'm not entirely sure, it could be different here, I'll look into that later.

"I was… uh, looking for someone's house." I said nervously

Still standing on the top crate, I decided to hop down to one of the crates on the ground and sat on it, while getting a good look at the girls in front of me, I could tell the three of them apart mainly due to their hair color and what they sound like from the TV show.

Apple Bloom was wearing a cream checkered short sleeve shirt with short light blue overalls and a large red bow in her red hair.

Next to her in the kart from who I'm guessing from her lightish purple hair with light pink streak is Sweetie Belle. She wearing a sleeveless dress, as for what type of dress I have no idea seeing I'm not a fashion expert but the color on the dress was the same as her hair, just done in layers, it must have been made by Rarity.

This meant that Scootaloo is on the scooter. I then couldn't help but to mentally faceplam myself while rolling my eyes _Well no shit Sherlock, who else rides a scooter around here_ I thought. Scootaloo has reddish dark purple color hair, she was wearing a sleeveless sports top similar to Rainbow Dash's but instead it's a dark red and she was also wearing long broad shorts that are the same color as her hair.

It was then that I remembered something. Since Sweetie Belle is a unicorn in the show, so she must have a horn here. Just like how the characters from the show that are pegasi have wings even though their wings are somewhat transparent, hell I can see Scootaloo orange wings from where I'm sitting, though they are not as big as Rainbow Dash's probably because of how much younger she is.

However I couldn't see a horn on her head, even if it somewhat transparent like the pegasi wings I should be able to see it, but seeing how they 're human, maybe they use their hands for magic instead of horns like their TV show counterparts, which make sense.

The three girls looked at each other for a minute and then Scootaloo looked at me with a suspicious look on her face "Looking for someone's house, right or maybe you were about to look inside someone's house!" she said accusingly and pointing at me.

I wasn't suspired by this and from their point of view; it does look like I was trying to break in, I better try and turn this around into my favor.

"Look, I'm ne—"however before I could finished that sentence I remembered something that made me shut up immediately, forgetting about the one sentence you should never say here in Ponyville _"I'm new in town"_, if I start saying that around here, word will spread and sooner or later Pinkie Pie will pop up. However even if she does pop up I doubt she will help me get to Twilight's seeing how she will want start setting up my welcome party rather then helping me.

I cleared my throat and started again "Look, I'm a traveler and I never been to Ponyville before so I don't know my way around. Also I wasn't trying to break into that house. I was just climbing to the roof to see if I can find the house that I'm looking for." I told them.

Scootaloo was about to say something until Sweetie Belle interrupted her "Whose house are you looking for minster?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Uh, what was her name, I have it on a bit of paper on me somewhere." once again deciding to play dumb I started going through my pockets, hopefully from their point of view I was looking for a card with a name on, but in reality I was just looking for a random bit of paper that I can use for my act.

Finally after grabbing a random business card that was half sticking out of my wallet, I pulled the card from my pocket and pretended to read it, plus making sure that the girls can't see any of the writing on it.

"I don't know whether or not you know this woman, but I looking for a Twilight Sparkle, do you girls know her?" I asked them, knowing fully well that they do.

"Yeah sure we do know Twilight." answered Apple Bloom.

"Well seeing how you know Twilight Sparkle, do you mind if you can show me where she lives, please?" I asked nicely.

From the look of things, they would have taken me to Twilight's house straight away. However before Apple Bloom could give me an answer, Scootaloo quickly put her hand over Apple Bloom's mouth to stop her.

"Sorry, but we need to talk about this first." Scootaloo said as she pulled Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom away from where I was sitting and into a group huddle so they can talk.

It has been a few minutes and the three girls were still talking in their small huddle. I tried to listen to what they were talking about, however due to how quiet the three of them were talking, I couldn't hear them and just decided to wait until they finished.

Finally after another couple minutes, the girls broke up their group huddle and turn back to face me. Scootaloo spoke first "Ok, we have decide to take you Twilight's house, however seeing how your ne-" but I knew what she was going to say before she said it, so quickly interrupted her "Hey, I'm just here for business"

The three girls looked at me weirdly for minute, then Apple Bloom seemed to understand what I was doing "Oh, I get it, you must of heard about what Pinkie Pie does to new people haven't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, a friend of mine came here once and he ended up telling me that some woman with curly pink hair crushed tackled him after he arrived in town" I lied to them, the three girls nodded finally understanding what I was getting at.

"Anyway" Scootaloo continue "We thought it would be a good idea to show you around whole town, before we take you to Twilight's"

I quickly thought about the CMC offer. While I do need to get to Twilight's library, I could gain an advantage of sorts here if I knew where everything in town was in case anything goes wrong though that's unlikely.

"How about instead of you girls showing me around the whole town, you just show me the main sights that everyone goes to?" I asked them nicely, putting on a smile for them. "That way you don't waste the rest of the afternoon showing me around the whole town."

The CMC looked at each other for a minute then went back into their group huddle to talk things over. This time, I was able to pick up some of their conversation. From what I heard, they wanted to try something that might get their cutie marks before heading home for the day and something about lumberjacking. Well ok, I might have misheard that last part, but they were going to find trees or something after they had taken me to Twilight's.

Finished with their little meeting, the CMC turned to face me again. "Is there anywhere in Ponyville you want to look at first Mister?" Asked Apple Bloom in a happy up-beat tone.

To be honest I didn't really care where the girls take me first, as long as they take me to Twilight's library like they have promise, but knowing them they will, so I have nothing to worry about. "I don't know, how about you girls decide on what to see first." I told them.

The three girls started talking to each other on where to take me first, however Apple Bloom stopped the other two and turned back towards me. "Sorry mister, where are our manners. My name is Apple Bloom. This here is Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom pointed to Sweetie Belle, who gave me a small wave along with a smile. "And this is Scootaloo." said Apple Bloom as she pointed over to Scootaloo, who nodded to me in acknowledgement.

"And we are THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" shouted the three of them in unison. I couldn't help but to let myself smile for a minute, remembering what it was like for me at that age, however old they are, but I quickly dismissed that thought, as one of the girls started talking to me.

"So what your name sir?" Sweetie Belle asked me in friendly tone.

Crap I didn't know what to do here; I could just tell the girls my name. I mean, I already told Applejack my name, what's the harm in telling her sister and her friends. However these are children here and children, especially these three will go on asking questions. Questions I don't want to answer, well at least not yet anyway and not to the CMC. Though then again, I could lie to them, again.

"My name? ...uh" I needed to think of something fast, otherwise they will think I'm lying. Luckily for me, like any good gamer or role-player, I can think fast on my feet and it was then that I thought of a good name and job for myself.

I cleared my throat and started again "My name is Seeker; it's nice to meet the three of you." I told them, platting myself on the back for thinking up the clear name for myself.

Feeling satisfied with my answer to them. The girls went back to their meeting on where we should go first in Ponyville. This time I really didn't need to listen that hard to hear what the three of them were talking about, as the three were talking as normal. No more reason for them to whisper, I guess seeing how we introduce each other.

The girls were saying out places or shops in town that they could take me first, however whoever said one place would often get shot down by the other two for one reason or another. Someone, I'm guessing it was Apple Bloom, suggested to take me to Sweet Apple acres, but luckily for me Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said no, seeing how far away it was and also saying that if we went there, they wouldn't have time to do the stuff they wanted to do before heading home for the day.

After a few more minutes, from the looks of things it seems that Sweetie Belle won in terms of where we are going to visit first as she was jumping up and down in victory. I guess it's my cue to step in.

"So where are we going first?" I asked the girls, who at this time turn back around to face me.

"We're going to visit my older sister shop first." Sweetie Belle said as she and Apple Bloom climbed back in to the kart, while Scootaloo got back on her scooter and started using her orange wings to push the scooter and the kart forward. The CMC started heading to Rarity shop but stop once they got to the front of the building that we are next to.

Scootaloo turned around to look at me "Are you coming or not?" she yelled impatiently.

"A little impatient are we?" I muttered under my breath, "Yeah hang on." I yelled back to Scootaloo as I started walking to catch up to them.

"Are we good to go?" I asked the three young girls next to me.

"Eeyup, just follow us, THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADER TOURIST GUIDES!" Apple Bloom said as she and the others two shouted out the last part.

"If you can keep up." Added Scootaloo who looked like she was going to break the sound barrier or something, but both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom gave her a stare of some sort.

"Scootaloo please go slow for Mister Seeker, remember he doesn't know his way around yet." Sweetie Belle said to Scootaloo who let out a frustrated sigh and answered with a "Whatever" as the three of them started moving again, but this time at a slower pace, just slow enough for me to keep up to them while walking next to them. I was laughing on the inside at how slow Scootaloo had to go, going against everything that she is.

Over the next 15 minutes as the four of us were on our way to Rarity shop, the three girls started pointing out people in town that they know, what they do as a jobs or their special talents and some random shops that we were not going to stop at. [Knew most of this already because of the show]

As this was going on, Apple Bloom asked me a question, "So Mister Seeker, what's your special talent, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm really good at finding things." I quickly told her as I continue walking.

"Is that also your job as well?" asked Sweetie Belle who turned to look at me.

"Kind of, I get hired by people who are looking for something rare that they can't normally find themselves, so I go out, find it and bring it back for them." I was thanking god [no not Celestia] that I picked a fake name and talent that go hand in hand with each other and that I can easily make up as I go along.

"What rare stuff do you find anyway?" asked Scootaloo as she kept on riding her scooter.

"I mostly find old books, paintings, weapons, suits of armor; you know stuff you may normally find in a museum." I answered Scootaloo.

"So nothing cool then." said Scootaloo in a dull tone.

However before I could say anything back to Scootaloo, Apple Bloom cut me off "Scootaloo that was mightily rude of you."

"What?" Scootaloo said innocently.

"It's ok Apple Bloom, most people don't really understand what I do anyway, but my job, in its own way, is a good one." I told the three of them.

The four of us continue heading to Rarity shop, while the girls were still pointing out people, shops and other places along the way.

After another 10 minutes of walking later, we finally get to Rarity shop: The Carousel Boutique.

The outside of The Carousel Boutique looked somewhat like it did in the show, except for a few things.

Firstly, the shop doesn't have any pony signs or models on it or around it. There is less, forgive me for using this term "girly" feel to the outside of the shop, mainly the main color of the shop isn't pink or a different shade of pink and has been replaced with purple, which in its own way looks good for the shop. Also from what I can tell from where I was standing, there is both male and female mannequins in the front windows of the ground floor, each of them are dressed in custom made clothes by Rarity no doubt.

The four of us stood outside of The Carousel Boutique for a few minutes while Sweetie Belle talked about the shop. Most of this stuff I already knew about.

It was only just then that I remember something that I had to ask that I need to know. "Hey Sweetie Belle, did your sister hold a fashion show lately?" I asked her with curiosity.

It took a minute or two before Sweetie Belle answered my question "She did have one a couple of weeks ago, but it didn't go so well." She said while rubbing her hands nervously.

"It didn't go so well is putting it lightly" Scootaloo said while performing air quotation marks "It was a complete disaster." Scootaloo finished as she turned around to face Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"It wasn't a complete disaster, I saw Rarity made up for it with private fashion show for that classily fashion designer. Plus she showed off the real dresses that she made for the gala and her own dress as well." Sweetie Belle told Scootaloo with a bit of anger in her voice.

_Well at lease I know where I am in terms of time for the show._ I thought to myself as I look at Rarity shop.

It was then that I remembered the argument that was going on in front of me between Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. _Maybe I should step in before things start getting ugly._ I thought to myself as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo continued arguing, while Apple Bloom was trying to stop them.

"Ok settle down you three." I said in a calm but commanding voice. The three girls look over to me; all three of them have gone quiet, I was kind of surprised by this.

"The last thing we need is any sort of fighting between you three." I told them as I was pointing to the three of them.

"Anyway I think its better off if we move on to somewhere else now anyway." I said to the three of them.

"Oh, I know where we can go next!" Apple Bloom shouted who then leaned over to Scootaloo and whispered something in her ear, who nodded to Apple Bloom in agreement of some sort. "Come on Mister Seeker, follow us." Apple Bloom shouted as the three girls started moving again.

I had one last look at The Carousel Boutique before I started walking. As I was walking away, I thought I saw someone on the top floor of the shop/house in one of the windows. I couldn't see the person due to a curtains being pulled down, but from the look of the silhouette it was a woman who is sitting at a desk. _It must be Rarity._ I thought, however due to the curtains in the way, I couldn't be too sure it was her, but it doesn't matter it wasn't like I was going in there and see her.

After a minute or two I managed to catch up to the CMC as the four of us kept on walking through Ponyville.

Like before, the girls started pointing out people, their jobs or their special talents and some random shops that they didn't point out before as we continued walking to the next place where we were going to.

After ten more minutes of walking, the girls stop in front of a shop that I just sort of recognized, Sugarcube Corner.

Like The Carousel Boutique, Sugarcube Corner looked like it did in the show, but with a few changes to its design.

From the look of the building in front of me, it has three or four floors, two of the floors are a part of the house, while the other floor/s is in something of a tower, well at lease that what I'm going to call it anyway. The only change to the shop that I could see was that the roof of the house didn't look like it was made of gingerbread; it just looks plain for lack of a better word and the top of the tower wasn't a cupcake anymore either, it just looks normal room with a roof on it.

Like at the Carousel Boutique, the four of us stood outside of Sugarcube Corner while Apple Bloom this time talked about the shop, again most of this stuff I already knew, but I nodded along to it anyway.

After a few more minutes, the CMC wanted to keep on moving and quickly finish up showing me the rest of Ponyville.

After what seem like half an hour, the girls decide to end the tour at the road that leads to the Evergreen forest and started taking me to Twilight's library, finally.

To be honest, I was surprised at how large Ponyville was compare to the show; I guess it wasn't really my fault that I couldn't find Twilight's library anyway, it not like they ever shown a good decent map of Ponyville on the show and plus you can never really trust the maps of Ponyville that people draw up on the internet.

Another ten minutes of walking later, we finally get there, the place I been meaning to get to all afternoon, Twilight's library.

The library was the same as it was in the show, tree and all, but like Sugarcube Corner and Carousel Boutique there was changes to its design, though not much. The main door and the windows on the lower half of the building didn't have little roofs made up of grass and leafs, it was just a plain simple small green roofs. Other than that I say that there is nothing else here has changed.

As I was looking at the library, the three girls were chatting quietly about something but I wasn't paying attention to them.

_Maybe I should thank them, I mean without them I would of still been walking around lost in town or worst yet ran into Pinkie Pie randomly_ shuddering at that thought, but I was right I should thank the girls for their help.

"Hey can I say something to you three?" I asked as crouch down to their height to face the girls. The three girls turned to face me with a questioning looks about them. I took off my fedora and started scratching my head, trying to quickly think of something nice to say to these girls for their help.

"I would like to thank you girls for your help today, if it wasn't for you, I might not have found Miss Sparkle library or now know my way around town." I told them with a thankful tone and a smile on my face.

Each of the girls return the smile I gave them, as I got up and put my fedora back on. I quickly took out my phone and check the time; it was just after 4:30pm and the sun didn't look like it was going to set anytime soon, maybe in the next hour or two by the look of things.

"You know you three, if you had something you wanted to do this afternoon don't let me hold you up." I told the CMC, knowing full well that they have stuff they want to do before the day was out.

It took a minute or two before the three girls picked up the hint that I give them. The girls quickly said their goodbyes to me and started heading off back into town. As they were going each one of them gave me a wave, the only kind thing to do here was for me to return the wave to them and just like that the CMC were gone from my sight.

With that over and done with, I started walking towards the door of the library. Hopefully ready for what comes next.


	3. Never Judge A Book By Its Cover, Part 1

"All right, let's do this" I mumbled as I let out a deep breath, as I was prepared to knock on the door to Twilight's library. However as my knuckles were about to hit the door, I quickly stopped myself and just stared at the door.

"Ok, all I have to do is to knock on the door, get inside somehow and ask Twilight to help me out" I said as I was repeating the plan to myself again for what felt like the tenth time.

"Help a guy who is from another universe and who wants you to send me back there as fast as humanly possible. It can't be that hard!" I mumble quietly in a somewhat sarcastic tone, while still looking at the library door.

"God, this sounded so much simpler in my head earlier" I said quietly as I relies that my only plan that I had to go on, all hinges on Twilight letting me in. Which is probably going to fail if I can't even get pass her front bloody door.

I can't believe that I was becoming this nervous, though on the other hand I should be. I mean besides from what I know about Twilight from the show, I know next to nothing about her. I don't even know how she will react to a guy who telling her that he's from another universe, she will more likely think that I'm insane or something; or maybe she will take very well, hell I don't fuckin know.

As I was thinking about this, I started feeling a sort of tingling sensation in my hands; it wasn't cold out here seeing how warm it is this afternoon, as it should be in the spring, at least from what I was told earlier about where I am in terms of time by Sweetie Belle and just from my own general guessing.

In the end I dismissed the tingling sensation as stress from being nervous and tried to get feeling back into my hands by rubbing them on my coat, only to end up getting zapped by the metal zipper.

"Ouch! Son of a-"I said out aloud being annoyed, but quickly shutting up and hoping that if Twilight was inside that she didn't hear me.

"Hello, is there someone out there?" asked a woman from inside the library, who sounded an awful a lot like Twilight.

I was now starting to hear the sound of footsteps coming to the front door.

_Crap, well at least it can't get any worse can it?_ I thought while thinking of whether or not to hide in one of the nearby brushes or just quickly knock on the door before she gets there.

I went for the latter and quickly knocked.

After I knocked, I was trying to remain calm as I could, as the door to the library started to open.

In my head it took forever for that damn door to open.

However when it was fully open, there stood a woman about 5.6 - 5.8 in height with dark indigo hair with a pink and purple streak through it, that came down just below her shoulders.

The woman was wearing a purple knitted sleeveless vest with a white short sleeve school type shirt underneath it and dark blue jeans. I also notice a pair of what I thought was reading glasses sitting atop her head; they look similar to Rarity's glasses but black instead of red.

_Yeah this woman is definitely Twilight Sparkle, no doubt about it._ I thought to myself while still trying to keep calm and collected as Twilight stood in front of me.

"Yes, how can I help you this afternoon, sir?" Twilight asked me in a helpful tone as she stood in the doorway.

I was going to be a smart ass and say something along the lines of "Hey, I'm just a guy from another universe and I'm wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar and get a portal back home, if that's fine with you?" but I didn't know what she would do if I had said that, maybe she would've just slammed the door in my face or ask if this was some type of joke.

My best shot for getting inside the library was to stay in character as Seeker from earlier and say that I'm looking to see if her library has a rare book that she is willing to let me buy from her for my employer.

Then once I'm inside I'll just try and explain to her that I'm from another universe and make sure she believes me.

But if that plan fails for whatever reason, I have a backup plan that will convince her that I from another universe. However I really wish I don't have to use it seeing how I don't know what the ramifications will be that might come from it.

I was about to start telling my cover story to Twilight, until I notice someone else inside standing behind Twilight. At first I thought it would be Spike and was expecting to see a short kid about 10 - 12 years old with green hair, but I was wrong.

God was I ever so wrong.

Instead I saw another woman about the same height as Twilight with really curly magenta colored hair that went down to about her shoulders, standing behind Twilight looking at what was going on.

A moment after seeing this woman hair color and how it looked, I knew right there and then that what came next was inevitable.

The woman let out a loud gasp as she ran past Twilight, almost knocking her down in the process as she crash tackle's me hard to the ground, harder than what Rainbow dash did to me earlier that day.

The moment I hit the ground, I was down for the count. I couldn't move or open my eyes to see what was going on, the only thing I could do was listen to what was going on around me.

"Pinkie Pie what are you doing?!" Twilight shouted at Pinkie Pie.

_Well Twilight if you didn't see it, she bloody tackle me as if I was going to try and rob the place!_ I thought back as if I was going to answering her.

"I was only giving him a welcome to Ponyville hug Twilight" Pinkie Pie said in her usual happy upbeat voice.

_YOU CALL THAT A HUG!? YOU ALMOST BROKE ME IN HALF!_ is what I would have shouted at her if I could speak.

Though then again, I wouldn't be surprised if Pinkie Pie played some form of womens football in the past and was really good at it, especially playing against new teams each week.

Hearing Twilight let out a groan of frustration at Pinkie Pie. I started hearing the sound of footsteps on the ground getting louder as whoever was moving stop near my head.

It was at this time I manage to get feeling back into body and sweet merciful god it was not pleasant. My chest felt like it is being crushed by something and I was having problems breathing.

"Come on Pinkie, get off of him and help me get him inside, quickly!" Twilight said to Pinkie Pie, who simply replied with "Okie dokie lokie"

I felt a great weight lifted off of my chest and was able to breathe normally again.

_Who in their right mind would sit on someone's chest after tackling them? Then again, when has Pinkie Pie ever been in the right frame of mind, I mean she breaks into people houses to throw them parties for god sakes!_ I wondered, as I was now able to open my eyes, only to be bombarded by the rays of the afternoon sun causing me to quickly close them again.

I slowly open them again just as Twilight and Pinkie Pie grab an arm each and pulled me to my feet. My body now became something like a rag doll as the two of them started dragging me inside the library.

After Twilight and Pinkie Pie manage to drag me inside, they sat me up on a lounge somewhere within the room.

I still couldn't move any part of my body besides my fingers. I tried moving my toes next, but I got nothing.

_It only took about few minutes or so for me to move again after I got hit by Rainbow Dash; it's been about that, so why can't I still move?_ I thought worryingly, until I was hit with another thought.

_Oh dear god. That hyperactive, cupcake making, party throwing woman fucking paralyzed me!_ I thought frantically as I was still trying to move any other part of my body other than my fingers.

During this time, either Twilight or Pinkie Pie, I don't know who since I still couldn't move my head as of yet, sat down next to me.

After few seconds, I finally manage to get my neck to moving again and started to look at who is next to me and get a better look at the room I was in.

It was Pinkie Pie and she is sitting really close to me. I mean close enough that her nose is almost touching mine.

Now normally I wouldn't be this freaked out with a girl around my age sitting close to me, but Pinkie Pie on the other hand is a completely different matter, she just plain scares the crap out of me.

But now getting a good look at Pinkie Pie, she was wearing a pink shirt with a picture of three balloons, which looks similar to her cutie mark, besides that she was also wearing dark pink denim shorts with matching colored suspenders that went over her shoulders and a pair of knee high socks which were striped with light and dark shades of pink.

With Pinkie Pie being that close to me and combined with her staring at me with her big light blue eyes, I think it somehow jump started my body into moving again.

The first thing that came to mind for me to do was to back the hell away from her. However this being a short lounge and seeing how I was put in the middle of it when I was dragged in here. My back hit the arm of the lounge and due to my momentum; I went over it and hit the hard wooden floor.

Call it fate or karma, they both seem to hate me for some reason today, seeing how this is now the third time I have hit the ground today.

With most of my body on the floor and my legs still hanging over the armrest, I was kind of stuck and it didn't help that now Twilight was now standing over me, looking a bit puzzled at the fact that not even a minute or two ago I was on the lounge and now on the floor.

"Pinkie what happen here?" Twilight asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know Twilight, he just woke up and jumped back like as if he had ants in his pants" Pinkie Pie replied as she was now looking around at the lounge for some reason.

Twilight manage to get my legs off the arm of the lounge. She then got down and helped me back onto my feet; I was still feeling a bit dizzy from both Pinkie's crush tackle and the small fall off the lounge.

"Twilight you don't have any ants in your lounge do you?" Pinkie Pie asked in a somewhat curious tone.

Both Twilight and I let out a sigh at her. While I was shaking my head at Pinkie, Twilight answered Pinkie's question "No Pinkie there are no ants in my lounge"

Pinkie Pie just looked at the both of us, then turned her attention towards me.

"Well then, if Twilight doesn't have any ants in her lounge, why did you jump off the lounge? Also what's your name and do you like parties?" Pinkie Pie asked in her usual fast pace manner with curiosity in her voice once again.

Quickly looking over at Twilight I knew that she was probably thinking the same thing. Well ok, maybe not on me liking parties or not, but I knew she was thinking about what Pinkie Pie had just said and with me having not said a word before being brought into her library, this wouldn't help me at all and now, I have now been pushed into a corner.

But in order for my plan to still succeed, I need to get rid of Pinkie Pie otherwise if she stay and hear what I have to say; she could tell people that I'm from another universe and might cause the town people to panic, probably. Luckily for me though, I know what to say to get her to leave.

"Why yes, I do like parties" I said to Pinkie Pie in an upbeat tone matching hers.

Well to be honest replace "like" with "sort of put up with" seeing how most parties that I been to are well, boring. If there is stuff like a pool table or some video games there, I might play a few games and enjoy myself for a bit but after that what else is there.

I mean I don't dance, if there are people that I know there I'll try and talk to them, but other than that, the most I do at parties is stand against the wall or sit down somewhere then once I'm bored enough, I end up leaving the party, hopefully without being seen and being forced to stay there longer.

After I said this, Pinkie Pie let out another gasp as her face lit up like a kid at Christmas. She then jumped off the lounge and within the next second she was standing in front of me with her hands on the side of her face, doing a "oh my god" sort of face.

"Oh my gosh me too!" said Pinkie Pie "what types of Parties do you like? Big ones? Small ones? It doesn't really matter, it's still a party!" as she threw her hands into the air when she finished talking while showing me a big smile on her face.

It was only just then that I notice some confetti fall on top of me and front in of her.

_She must have done it when she threw her hands up into the air_ I thought.

I was a bit confused at where Pinkie had got the confetti but then again this is Pinkie Pie we are talking about, so there is no point in trying to question it until it needs to be questioned.

After I dusted the confetti off of me, I turned to look back at Twilight, who seemed to be a little annoyed at Pinkie, due to all that confetti that is now on her clean floor.

When I turned back around, Pinkie Pie had her phone out. For what reason is beyond me, _Then again this is Pinkie Pie and she could be doing a thousand different things with her phone at this moment._I thought

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO LATE!" Pinkie Pie shouted

_Or she was just checking the time. How the hell was I supposed to guess that?_ I thought

A look of shock was on her face as she quickly put her phone back into her pocket as she ran over to one of the few tables that was in the room and picked up a book from it, then ran back over towards me and Twilight. She then jumped forward towards Twilight, grabbing and pulling Twilight into a bear hug. I was luckily enough to quickly step out of the way, despite still being hurt from earlier.

"Thank you so so soooo much for letting me borrow this cook book Twilight and I'm really realllly sorry that I can't here longer; but I need to get back to the Cakes and start helping them setting up everything for baking tomorrow. I'll bring it back once I'm done copying some of the recipes out of it" Pinkie Pie told Twilight with a smile, while still giving her a bear hug.

From the look of things, it seems that Pinkie Pie was trying to strangle Twilight with her bear hug. Again, it wouldn't surprise me if Pinkie played football or now in this case, does some type of weight training.

Though on the other hand, it is kind of hilarious watching Twilight getting crushed by Pinkie Pie, even though I was trying very hard not to show it.

"It's ok Pinkie, just don't bring it back with cake batter all over it just like you did last time." Twilight said as she was trying to break free of her hug.

Pinkie Pie now getting the hint, she finally let go of Twilight and then turned towards me.

_Oh god, please don't do what I think you are going to do._ I thought while starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

And she did. Pinkie Pie immediately leaped forwards, grabbed me and pulled me in close for a hug. However when Pinkie Pie pulled me towards her, I somehow ended up tripping forwards and my head landed between her… well her large breasts.

I haven't even been here for less than a day and what has happen to me so far.

I wake up in a universe of a popular TV show except that everyone is human [As far as I'm aware], I get chased by a dog, get the third degree by Applejack, getting crash tackled by Rainbow Dash, then by Pinkie Pie and now I'm being suffocated by the latter boobs because she is bear hugging me, which she hasn't realize that she is doing it.

I swear this day can't get any worst. I thought to myself as my head was still getting squashed by Pinkie's large breasts, as I started flailing my arms around and trying to tapping her arms to try to get her attention.

Finally, Pinkie Pie took notice of this and looked down at me.

"What's the matter Hatter?" she asked me casually

"Air!" I manage to croak out to Pinkie Pie

It took about a minute or two for Pinkie Pie to finally realize what she was unintentionally doing to me as she let go of me, causing me to almost fall to the ground again but she caught me before my knees hit the floor and pulled me back onto my feet.

Now, after this experience I started thinking.

_If I was in the universe where everyone was a pony, this type of shit wouldn't be happening to me, but noooo. I had to end up in the humanized universe of My Little Pony, where most of the general population are women!_

But somehow despite the odds, I manage to find a bright side to this.

_Though then again it could have been worst, I could have ended up in one of the previous generations of the show._ I found myself shuddering at that thought and thanking God that I didn't end up in one of those universes.

After the dizziness had finally disappeared, I looked over at Pinkie Pie "Hatter?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, you know for your weird hat" Pinkie Pie answered while pointing to my fedora and letting out a giggle.

_You consider my fedora weird? You know, I could point out how freakishly curly your hair is or even how huge your-_

As I was thinking that last part I could help but look down at Pinkie Pie's large breasts, but I quickly looked away to some random point in the library, hoping that Pinkie Pie or Twilight didn't see me looking.

_I got keep this in mind while I'm here in this universe. Staring at women's breasts is like staring at the sun, stare at it for too long and you will end up getting hurt._ Unfortunately for me at that moment, I remembered the rest of that saying which almost caused me to burst out laughing. _Unless you're wearing sunglasses, then you can stare at them as much as you like._

"See ya later Twilight and thanks again for the cookbook!" Pinkie Pie said as started skipping towards the front door of the library, however she stop before she went outside.

"See you around, Hatter!" Pinkie Pie said before she skipped out of the library and closed the door, leaving both me and Twilight by ourselves.

The two of us just stood there in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move.

**End of part one.**


	4. Never Judge A Book By Its Cover, Part 2

What felt like minutes since Pinkie Pie had left the library, has only been a few seconds as the two of us turned to each other, Twilight giving me an awkward smile while I ended up returning one to her.

As I was about to say something to Twilight, trying to break the tension that was in the room, but she beat me to the punch. Though to be fair, I couldn't really think of anything to say anyway.

"I'm sorry about my friend for tackling you earlier. She tents to get a bit over excited when she meets new people" sounding a little embarrassed for her friend.

"Does she do that to everyone or is it just me?" I ask Twilight, as I was kind of curious as to what her answer is.

Twilight moved her hand up to face in the classic thinking pose "She does tend to crash into people or objects a lot, but never when she's meeting someone new whose moving to town" she answered

"I not moving into town, I'm more like… passing through" I added to Twilight.

Twilight flashed me another smile "It doesn't matter to her. She still throws a party for you anyway"

I shrug my shoulders, while thinking about how Pinkie Pie can keep throw parties for every new person she meets and not be in some sort of debt.

But I pulled my thoughts away from that and started thinking about what I'm going to do now.

_Well, I'm half way through my plan and to be honest; I'm starting to feel a little bit worried. I manage to get to Twilight's library with little to no problem and then I only just manage to just get inside. Now I only need to tell Twilight my story and why I need to get home._

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Twilight asked, breaking my train of thought.

I shook my head, as if I was trying to keep my head clear as I answered Twilight "Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. I'm just a little exhausted from everything that has happen today"

Twilight just seemed to look at me for a moment, as if she was trying to study me or something. After a minute, she finally stopped looking at me.

"Would you like something to drink?" Twilight asked quickly out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, what?" I answered her random question.

"A drink, would you like to have one?" Twilight asked again

_I might as well grab one since I hadn't had anything to drink that wasn't alcohol since earlier on last night when I was at my mates place. Plus as far as I'm aware, they should have the same types of stuff to drink as my universe does, so I should be ok… hopefully._ I thought logically, which was based on what I remember from the show.

"Yes, please" I quickly answered Twilight after I had just finished with my train of thought.

Twilight flashed me another quick smile "Well ok then, just wait here and I will be right back with your drink" she said as she started walking crossed the room to a door that had a small wooden blue sign showing a crude engraving of a cooking pot with steam coming from the top of it.

As Twilight enters from what I can guess the kitchen. I decide to take a quick walk around the library to see if it has the same interior design as it does from the TV show.

Like in the show, the inside of the library was still somewhat the same as far as I could tell.

The library also had a very roundish feel to it, which I mostly think is due to the lack of big boxy bookcases that you would normally see in a library.

The books like in the show were placed on bookshelves that were build in the wall, but the thing that I notice that was different was how many bookcases there was stacked on top of each other.

Standing in front of one of these bookshelves, I counted three stacked on top of each other, with five shelves in each of them and that is only one line of them.

Doing a quickly count around the library I counted ten lines bookcases meaning that in this area alone there was thirty bookcases. Of course there was the odd short bookcase that was by itself due to it being above a doorway or under one of the windows.

Come to think of it, doing a quick look around the library again it's was missing a few things, actually more than a few. Besides the front door, the door to the kitchen, a door that had a sign which said "Bathroom" on it and a doorway that looks like it lead into a smaller sitting/reading area.

This room is missing two sets of stairs, one that should've lead up stairs to Twilight/Spike's room.

_Or do they have separate rooms seeing how they're human? Hang on; I still haven't seen Spike yet, so maybe he is still dragon, gah I putting too much thought into this again!_ I thought in wonder and confusion.

Anyway even if Twilight doesn't have a bedroom up there or at all, there needs to be a set of stairs to get to the roof.

While the other set of stairs should have lead to the basement, based on that one episode where Twilight has all that science equipment where she was using on Pinkie Pie.

_Maybe those missing stairs are in that other room I saw earlier?_ I thought, as I started quietly walking to the room that I thought was a sitting/reading area.

Walking into the other room, it looks kind of same as the main room. I counted five lines of bookcases, but each line only had two bookcases stacked on top of each other, instead of three. But like I thought before, this room was mostly a sitting/reading room. There were more chairs, desks and even a long lounge that was build under a large window looking outside.

However like the main room, there was no sign of stairs here either.

Having walked back out into the main room of the library still puzzled at the fact that both sets of stairs are missing.

While I started thinking about this huge change in the building here, compare to the other main buildings that I had seen so far such as; Rarity's shop or Sugarcube Corner, which only had small changes on the outside.

Suddenly, I had remembered something; _Alternate universes are never the same as its original universe that it's based on._

I paused for second as that thought passed through my head, I decided to face palm myself "God, I can't believe I just thought that" I said quietly, a little disappointment with myself due to the stupidity of that last thought.

I shook my head to try and get back on track; _Anyway as I seen so far, with the small changes in some house/shop designs compare to the designs from the show and the fact that everyone that was a pony is now human. It would have been likely that there would been major changes to well… anything or anyone, the stairs that are missing are a clear sign of this. Hell for all I could know some people I haven't met yet; like Fluttershy or Rarity could have had their genders swapped. Now thinking about it what would the two of them look like as guys, hell what would the mane six look like as guys?_

Just as I was getting my train of thought going on the matter of what else could have changed and what the mane six look like as guys, I felt something tapping my shoulder.

When I turned around to see who was tapping my shoulder. All I saw was a glass cup floating in mid air with an all too familiar magenta glow around it, filled with some type of drink.

Starring at the floating glass cup in disbelief as this is my first time seeing magic since I have been here. I was trying to keeping clam while looking at the cup that was held within the magical aura, for as much as I wanted to freak out in a fanboy sort of way and find Twilight and ask her about how magic works here.

But the urge to freak out was hard to control seeing how I'm a big fan of it. I mean most of the books I read have something to do with magic; Harry Potter, the Secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel and my favorite the Skulduggery Pleasant series. Hell, half of my video games have in one way or another something to do with either magic or super powers. But I need to keep myself under control, so I can get through this, without any more problems.

But back to present, looking beyond the glass cup it was then that I notice Twilight standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her right hand glowing the same magenta glow while in her left hand holding another glass cup which must be her own drink.

As much as I wanted to reach out and grab that floating cup, I was well… scared. Not of the glass cup or whatever was in it, but of the magical aura that was surrounding it.

Since I know that magic doesn't exist in my universe, I don't know how any type of magic here in this universe will react to me if my skin touches it. For all I could know, I could have some sort of a negative reaction to it, such as getting sick or even die from it.

"You know, you can grab the cup, it's not going to bite or anything" Twilight said to me in a reassuring tone.

_Easier for you to say_, was all I could think of, as I started slowly reaching for the floating glass cup.

However as my fingers were getting nearer to the glass cup, I stopped myself. My fingers were close to the magical aura that was surrounding the glass cup, almost touching it.

It was then that I started feel that same tingling sensation that I felt earlier outside of the library, as my fingers were about to touch the aura.

I closed my eyes out of fear for what was going to happen once my fingers pierce the magical aura that was holding the cup. But as my fingers were about to pierce the aura, I couldn't help but to slightly open one of my eyes to see what was going to happen.

But the fear within me finally got the better of me as I closed my eyes again as my fingers touched the magical aura.

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw that the tips of my fingers were inside of the magical aura but not touching the glass cup. Having a quick look at my body, I let out a sigh of relief.

_Well, there is nothing wrong with me as far as I can tell and I'm not dead, so that's a plus_ I thought with some of the weight off of my shoulders.

With that behind me, I processed to grab the floating glass cup.

However, as my hand was about to grab the cup. The tingling sensation in my hand turned into a bad case of pins and needles, and magical aura that was holding the cup afloat, disappeared causing the cup to fall.

But before the cup fell a few centimeters, I quickly manage to grab the cup with my other hand, managing to only spilling a little bit of the drink.

Standing in a weird pose due to catching the cup, I look over at Twilight who looked a little confused at what just happen and to be honest, I was in the same boat.

"That should not have happen" Twilight announced in a puzzled sort of tone, as she started walking towards me, with her drink still in her hand.

With Twilight walking towards me, I decide to stand back up straight and ask the most obvious follow up question in the history of obvious questions.

"What shouldn't have happen?" I asked, maybe knowing what Twilight was talking about, if she was referring to my cup falling.

Twilight just looked at me for second before she quickly looked down at her right hand, which she was using for the magic just now and then looked back up at me.

"It's probably nothing to worry about" Twilight answered with a shrug.

_Let's hope so_ I thought, seeing how it is kind of unusual for Twilight to leave something unexplained when it's brought up.

With the glass cup now in my hand, I decided to have a good look at the liquid, seeing how I couldn't tell what it was due to the magical aura that was surrounding it and was discoloring the liquid.

It looks like water.

I took a small slip of it.

It tastes like water.

"Yeah, this is water" I quietly concluded, before I started to finish off the drink.

"Feel better?" Twilight asked as took a small slip from her glass.

"Yes, thank you" I answered.

"So, you mind telling me what brought you here to my library?" asked Twilight

I stood there for a minute, trying to think of what to do now. There's no point in using my Seeker cover story now since I'm inside, plus with Pinkie Pie gone and from what I can guess that Spike is not here either, otherwise he would of came out from where he was hiding or stopped what he was doing , to see what was going on earlier.

So, I might as well just come clean and tell Twilight what I need.

"Uh… look before I tell you why I'm here, do you have a place where we can talk in private?" I asked Twilight

Twilight seemed confused by my request

"Why do we a place to talk in private for, why can't we just talk in here?"

I let out a sigh, shook my head and answered her question "The reason I'm here is very… complicated and yet you're the only person that I can think of that can help me with my problem that is close by"

Now it was Twilight's turn to sigh "But that still does not tell me, why do we need to speak somewhere in private"

"Look, Twilight –"

"How do you know my name?" Twilight interrupted, sounding a little nervous that I knew her name.

"The other girl… Pinkie Pie was it? Said your name a few times while she was here and before you ask how I know her name, you did the exact same thing" I answered, luckily for me that I didn't say Twilight's last name as well, otherwise she would have raised more questions.

Looking at Twilight, she seems to be deep thought and I started wondering if I look like that when I do that.

Waiting for a minute or two, before I got a bit inpatient, I walked over to in front of Twilight and CLICKED my fingers in front of her face, to break her out of her daydreaming.

Twilight shook her head to fully snap out of her daydreaming "Sorry about that, it tends to happen a lot"

"So as I was explaining before you interrupted me, the reason I wish to speak in private is due to the nature of what I need to talk to you about and if anyone should over hear it and lets anyone else know, it might cause panic. So yeah, that's why" I finished explaining to Twilight.

Twilight just looked at me for moment before she spoke again "Your serious aren't you?"

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" I asked her, giving her a serious look.

Twilight let out another sigh "Alright fine, follow me"

Following Twilight, she stopped in front of one of the bookcases close to the front door.

Standing on her tippy toes, Twilight just managed to reach for the gap between the bookcases on the floor and the one above it and started feeling around for something.

Just then I realize what she was doing and almost hit myself for not thinking of this sooner.

_It makes so much sense why this library has so many bookcases compare to it TV show counter-part. The stairs are not missing; they must be hidden behind the bookcase and for all I could know, there could be more rooms hidden behind them_ I thought

Hearing a loud CLICK, it seems that Twilight have found the button that open the hidden door. I always prefer a hidden button over the fake book or that one book that is on the pressure plate to open the door.

The whole bookcase swing inwards, leaving the other two bookcases that was stacked on top of it, still in their place.

Twilight walked through the door and into the room with me following in behind her.

Once the both of us entered this small hidden room, Twilight closed the door, sat down at a desk and turned around on her rotatable chair to face me.

The room I am standing in, from what I can guess with its one desk with chair and only a few small bookcases, no more than five. This must be Twilight's private study.

"Alright, we are in somewhere private and no one will be able to hear us while this door is closed. So are you going to explain what's going on?" Twilight asked, keeping herself calm.

I took a deep breath and let it out, to try and keep myself calm. _Ok Vincent, remember if this doesn't work, you got plan B_, I remained myself.

"Right but before I start. I must ask that you hold all questions, even if you really want to ask them. Please just wait until I'm finished explaining everything, ok?" I asked Twilight, waiting to see if she would agree.

Twilight gave me a nod.

With this, I started walking around the study to figure out what to start off with "Ok, where do I start?" I asked myself

"How about you start with your name and maybe from there, why you came here? " Twilight chimed in.

I turned back around to face Twilight "Ok, we can start there, I guess" I said as I rubbed my face with one of my hands "My name is Vincent. Vincent Pleasant"

"Vincent Pleasant" Twilight said my name a few more times in a quietly, before saying "That's quite an odd name"

I frowned at Twilight, which I think at that moment she relies what she just said.

"I didn't mean it like that…. It's just an unusual name that's all" Twilight blurted out, embarrassed by what she said just now.

"Well, thank you for pointing that out Twilight, it's not enough that I know that my name is unusual here, care to point anything else out that you find unusual to you?!" I asked her with a hint of anger in my voice, before I realized what I just had said to Twilight.

I just snapped at Twilight for no real reason.

While this is not the first time I let my anger gets the better of me. Normally I try and keep myself calm and be in a good mood, even though I don't look it or show it most of the time.

However due to my job as a video games character artist, stress is a normal part of the job. Normally a little stress I can handle which doesn't affect me that much. But when I'm under a lot of stress and I mean enough to drown in, well… people should just keep their distance until I am relieved of the source of the stress or until I calm down.

Usually if I do end up snapping at someone for whatever reason, within a day or two I end up feeling guilty for what I might had said and end up apologizing to them, plus try and do them a favor of some sort. While at work, this has only happen a few times and when I do apologize to them, they kind of understand about it because they might be under it as well.

But being here in this universe is causing me to become more stressed by the minute. Plus it doesn't help that I don't know what the time zones between our two universes are, for all I could know; a day in this universe could equal week back in mine or even worst. I shook my head trying to not think about it.

"Twilight, look I'm sorry, it just that… I been under a lot of stress at the moment and if you were in my shoes, you just might understand where I'm coming from" I explained to her.

Twilight just looked at me for minute before I started talking again "Maybe I should start explaining my situation to you"

Over the next ten minutes or so, I explained to Twilight about how I'm from another universe, how it doesn't have magic and that people can't fly without machines to aid us in doing so. With that main bit of information out of the way, I started telling her how I was in my city apartment sleeping on my lounge then somehow I woke up in an apple orchard and then once I got into town, I got lost trying to find this place until I had to ask for directions and that the reason I'm here is to ask her if she can send me back home to my universe.

While telling this to Twilight, I decided to leave out that I already ran into Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Which I thought was a good idea at the time.

After I finished explaining my story to Twilight, she just sat there looking at me. I don't know what she was thinking about but she got up from her chair and started walking around me.

"Ok, my first question is, why are you wearing all of that black clothing?" she asked as she continued circling me.

"Er… why ask that? Out of all the possible questions for you ask first you went with, what up with my fashion sense" I was kind of surprised she decided to ask that first.

"Well I'm just curious, seeing how it's rare seeing someone to wear so much black unless it's for a formal occasion. But as I said I'm just curious that's all" Twilight finished quickly.

I let out another sigh and answered "Look I just like the color black ok. I don't really like wear any blight colors because it just doesn't look right on me and the only time I would wear something like that, is if it has something funny on it. And also just to point out something, where I'm from wearing a lot of black or even just one color is pretty common thing"

After I finished, Twilight stopped circling me and stood back in front of me, crossing her arms.

"So is there anything else that you want to know or need to ask?" I asked Twilight, fully knowing that her questioning is not over yet.

Twilight just looked at for moment before answering "No, I don't need to ask anything else"

I was confused by Twilight's answer; I had just finished telling her that I'm from another universe and she has no other questions to ask from me. Seriously I thought that she would be bombarding me with questions until the cows come home.

"Is something the matter?" Twilight asked me sounding puzzled as to why I gone all silent all the sudden.

"I had just told you that I'm from another universe and the only question you had been about my choice of clothing. Don't you have anything else to ask?" I asked sounding a little worry, yet I don't why.

Twilight unfolded her arms and started moving back to her chair and sat back down.

"No, I don't"

_Something is wrong here_, I thought starting to feel the worry that I felt earlier starting to build up more and starting to move closer to panic, she is not telling me something but what, then it clicked.

"You don't believe my story do you?" I asked Twilight

"Where do I even start? First of all, your story makes no sense because if what you say is true about your universe and the fact that the people from there can't use magic. So how did you even get here? Therefore, I find it very hard to believe that you came from another universe" Twilight answered back.

"But as I told you, I don't know how I got to your universe. For all I could know, someone might have summoned me here with magic?"

Twilight let out a little giggle before she answered back "That's not even possible. There are no such things as summoning spells. Which by the way if there was a spell that could do that it would require a large amount of magic to perform, especially to summon beings from another universe."

"Ok, but that doesn't leave out the possibility that someone screwed up some type of spell. Maybe that's how I got here" I told Twilight, as I started to feel the stress from earlier coming back, now adding to my growing list of worries.

Twilight paused before she answered me "True, but with what you said on where you woke up, I don't think your theory holds water, otherwise you would have ended up in the general area where that accident happen" she plainly stated.

_Damn it, I'm running out of theories on how I might have got here_ I thought, as it now not helping me with my stress levels and feeling small amounts of sweat on my forehead.

"Are you alright, you're starting to look a bit pale" Twilight asked me, sounding a little concerned.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my hand, trying to think of what to do now.

_Ok, for now forget how I got here. Maybe I should keep try continuing to convince Twilight that I'm another universe, but how am I going to do that without going straight to plan B_, I thought, only for it to hit me. _My wallet!_

I dug through my pants pocket to grab my wallet; however I was having some difficulty getting it out. It was then as I was get my wallet out, that Twilight gave me a confused look at what I was doing before she finally spoke up and asked "Errr… what are you doing?"

Still having some difficulty getting it out, due to how thick my wallet is. I finally manage to get it out "Getting you some proof that I'm from another universe" I answered back, as I opened up my wallet and started pulling out anything that had my full name on it.

"I may not have an explanation to explain how I got here, but I have some proof that I'm from another universe!" I told Twilight, pushing the cards with my full name on it into her hands.

With my ID cards in Twilight's hands, she quickly pulled down her glasses and has a look at them.

I watched as Twilight took each of my ID cards and gave a thorough look, before moving on to the next one. After a few minutes, Twilight finished looking at all of the forms of ID I gave her. She took off her glasses and placed them on the desk behind her, before she turned back to me.

"This still doesn't help proving that you're from another universe" Twilight said calmly.

"How don't these pieces of ID, which by the way have my full name on them, doesn't prove that I'm from another universe?" I asked her, waiting to see what sort of excuse she comes up with.

"These are clearly forgeries" Twilight answered, while slowly waving the cards around.

_Ok, I didn't see that one coming_ I thought before I realize what she just said "Wait a second, are you saying that you have fake ID's here… in this universe?" still not believing what I just heard.

"Well, I never seen one before, but I know that they exist" Twilight answered.

This whole alternate universe dilemma is starting to go deeper then what I first thought. I'm ok with the fact that they might have the same level of technology as my universe, but when I start finding out stuff such as fake ID's exist here, I'm starting to have a bad feeling on what else is here as well. For all I could know, they might have drugs, crime or other things that should not belong here in this universe.

But I found a hole in Twilight fake ID theory.

"Ok Twilight, if getting a fake ID is the same here as it is in my universe. Then tell me, where I got the money from to pay for a bunch of ID's, when all I have is the money from my own universe!" I asked her, while showing her a ten dollar note and a few small silver and gold coins.

From the look on Twilight's face, she seems to be shocked by this turn of events. She got up from her chair and walk over to look at the money I had in my hand. She slow examined the coins first, examining their different sizes and each of their engravings before moving on to having a look at the ten dollar note, examining the image and the different shades of blue that were on it.

_I have her now, as there is no way she can come up with something to counter these pieces of proof_I thought as I slowly smiled as Twilight was still examining the ten dollar note.

"So, do you believe me now?" I asked Twilight with a bit of snugness in my voice.

Twilight handed the ten dollar note back to me, as I was about to put it along with the coins back into my wallet.

"No, I still don't" Twilight answered

"Oh come on!" I accidentally shouted "What possible reason do you have to still not believe me? I mean my theory on how I might have gotten here to this universe can be questionable and of course, here I thought that by showing my ID's to you would work, but I didn't take into account that your universe would have fake ID's"

"But this" I pointed to the money still in my hands "Doesn't this at least spark a few questions or prove that I'm from another universe?" I asked Twilight.

"It does raise some questions and while the currency looks foreign. All this proves is that you're not from this country" Twilight finished

I put both of my hands on face and pulled them down, stretching my face.

"But I'm not from another country. I'm from another universe! Which are two completely different things!" I almost shouted at her. "Plus, what proof do you have that my money is from another country? Do you have a book somewhere here, that has the exact same picture of the money I just show you, because if you do, how about you go and grab it and show it to me" I demanded

"I can't!"

"And Why not?" I asked

"Because…. "Twilight was starting to look nervous now.

"Well, come on now spit it out" I ask, as my inpatients got the better of me for at that moment.

"Because I believe your money is fake as well!" Twilight shouted

I just stood there for a moment in complete shock, before I started laughing in her face before I threw my head back continuing to laugh at her.

Twilight just gave me a glare before asking in an irritated tone "What so funny?"

I finally stop laughing and just looked at her "You honestly think that my money is fake? Really? You know what, humor me"

Twilight just looked at me blankly "What?" she asked

"I said humor me, as in tell me why you think that my money is fake" I answered back

"Fine" Twilight said as if she was accepting my challenge "Firstly, I never seen this type of currency before in any book I have read. So all that leaves me to think about that this money is fake and used to swindle people out of real money by trading them the fake money"

Now it was my turn to just stare at blankly, _They have con men here too, what the hell don't they have here?_ I thought

"This would also explain why you have so many fake ID's. So that way you can try and convince people that you are from another universe, which would link perfectly with the fake money you have"

I just had to roll my eyes at her "You can't be serious, who in their right mind would fall for something so stupid" I asked her

"If the lie was convincing enough, anyone could've" Twilight answered back

This was getting me nowhere, this has being going on for fifteen minutes and as much as I want to continue down this path of pointlessness, I need to wrap this up and get my plan back on course.

Maybe I should of gone with plan B first and just wing it from there, that way I could've avoid all of this crap. Though then again, it would be the whole looking for Pinkie Pie problem again from earlier, where I ask for help but I get stuck with someone who wants to do their own thing first before I get the help I need.

Realizing that I have zone out and have not paying attention to Twilight, who has been talking all of this time.

"—and I still can't believe, that these people, who could use their special talents for something good, but instead, they use them to commit these types of acts and for what purpose?" Twilight finished, as I only caught on to the last bit of her rant.

"Wait a second, what did you just say?" I asked her, hoping I heard what I thought I heard.

"I said, that people like you could have put their talents to better use instead of-"Twilight started saying, before I interrupt her.

I let out a groan of frustration at Twilight, but mostly at myself "God, why didn't I think of this sooner!? Cutie marks!"

"What about them?" Twilight ask in a confused tone.

"Something I should have shown you from the start!" I told her, as I took off both my trench coat and jacket, placing them nearby on top of one of the short bookcases that were around room.

Remembering what I saw earlier with Rainbow Dash as to where ones Cutie mark would be and hoping that it wasn't a tattoo of some sort. As I proceeded to lift the left side of my shirt sleeve of my Rooster Teeth shirt which had -It's a legitimate strategy- written on it, along with an image of tent with a sniper rifle poking out from its opening.

Once I had shirt sleeve up and over my shoulder, I then turned my expose upper arm towards Twilight hoping that this would work. "As you can plainly see, I have no Cutie mark of any sort here" while thinking _Please don't tell me that their Cutie marks are on their asses, cause I don't want to show her my ass._

Twilight quickly picked up her glasses from her desk and put them on, as she move towards me wanting to take a closer look at the upper half of my arm.

"So Twilight, got anything to say about this?" I asked her, as she grabs my arm. Not hard but it wasn't gentle either.

"Well, for a person who keeps on saying that he is from another universe, you seem to know where our Cutie marks are located on the body" Twilight answered back, as she slide her fingers over my upper arm.

"I… I caught a glimpse of a few of them as I was walking through the town earlier while trying to find this place" which was sort of true seeing how I only seen one and it was from the girl who is the most likely to get a tattoo of her Cutie mark somewhere on her body. Still it was only a guess, but it was one hell of a guess.

"I guess that makes sense, but how did you know that they were called Cutie marks then?" she asked me, making me relies what I said.

"I… uh" I mumble, _Oh crap!_

"You know what, I don't want to know, how you know" Twilight ended up telling me, as she pulls her finger nail down from my shoulder to my elbow, causing me to jump back due to it happening all the sudden.

"What the hell, are you doing?!" I yelled at her, at what she had just done, while it didn't hurt that much but a bit of warring could have been nice.

"I was trying to see if there was anything covering your Cutie mark!" she yelled back but from the looks of it, Twilight seemed to realize that she had just yelled at me and quickly calmed herself down.

Seeing that Twilight has calmed down from her little outburst, I had a quick look at the long red mark on my arm "See, nothing there" gesturing with my other hand.

"That doesn't mean that it's not hidden by magic!" She quickly said back to me, as she starts moving towards me with her right hand glowing with magical energy, but I quickly stretched out my arm to try and keep her back.

" Just wait a second, before you start probing me with your magic, I just got to ask something; are you just going to see if there is a Cutie mark on my arm and nothing else, right?" I asked in a questioning tone, feeling a little worry that Twilight might try something, maybe try and read my mind or sort through my memories to find out more info on me.

Come to think of it, why don't I just let her do just that?

Just let her have a look through my resent memories, I mean there has to be spell for that sort of thing right? As that would solve everything, but then again remembering my knowledge of comic book heroes and or villains who can read minds. Most of them would often destroy the person mind as they are trying to read it or drive further in to look at their memories.

_I better enforce the whole; don't read my mind or look at my memories point to Twilight, just in case_ I thought while waiting for Twilight to agree to what I asked.

Twilight tried moving toward me again, but I took one long step back with my arm still out in front of me, as if it was going to protect me from her even though I knew that she could used her magic to forced me to remain still while she examined my arm.

Twilight let out sigh of annoyance at what I was doing, before she finally agreed "Ok, fine"

I slowly lowered my arm, letting her to come forward again up to my arm that she was holding before.

Seeing Twilight right hand glowing with magical energy again, she starts moving it closer to the skin on my upper arm.

As her hand made contact with my arm, I felt the same sensation of pins and needles going through my arm just like last time when a magic aura came into contact with my skin. While I was distracted by this, Twilight started moving her hand down from my shoulder, stopping at just above my elbow before she starts moving back up to my shoulder.

Twilight does this a few times, before she stops and lets out a growl of annoyance.

I looked down at my arm and saw that nothing has changed, luckily.

"Problem Twilight?" I asked her, not trying very hard to keep the snugness out of my voice, knowing that I have finally got her cornered.

Twilight let out a deep breath "No, there is no problem" she tried saying in a calm voice but was failing.

"Well then, that settles it then, doesn't it?" I asked her, showing her a half smile.

"Settles what?" Twilight asked in a confused tone.

"This argument we being having all afternoon and since I don't have a Cutie mark on my arm, even after your little magic test, this proves that I'm from another universe, clear and simple" I told her.

"No it doesn't, there has to be a logic explanation for this!" Twilight quickly said in a shocked tone. "Such as, that someone might put a high level cloak spell on your Cutie mark to hide it for some reason or maybe you just haven't found special talent yet" she concluded.

Now it was my turn to let a growl of annoyance, _This is starting to get on my fuckin nerves!_ I thought in anger, taking a lot of self control to not say it out a loud. "You know what, I'm done!" I just simply said to her, while waving my hands out in front of me.

Twilight just looked at me for a moment before asking "Done? Done with what?"

"This whole trying to convince you that I'm from another universe, all its doing is wasting my time. Time that I don't have by the way" I told her, with anger creeping back into my voice.

"I mean, I knew who I was dealing with and I didn't mind that I might have to explain a few things to you, but this is too much!" I continued. "You know what I should have done in the first place? I should have gone to Princess Celestia instead, for the only reason I came to you for help, was because you were close by " I finally finished, before I open the door leading out to the main room of the library and quickly started walking towards the front door, however Twilight called out to me.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?!" as she quickly ran out of the study after me.

"To try and catch the next train so I can see Celestia, cause if you're not going to help me, I'm going to get her to" I told her, as I was about to open the front door.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any money on you?" Twilight asked

"I don't, that why I going to sneak myself onto the train. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, still annoyed that I'm being delayed.

"Yes I do, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here"

"And what is your point?"

"My point is that if you don't have any money, wouldn't it be easier for you to fly rather than trying to sneak abroad a train and get caught?" Twilight asked me.

Confused by what Twilight had just said, I had a few thoughts running through my head at what the hell she was talking about, _Wasn't she listening to me when I had told her that no one from my universe could fly without machines or that we can't use magic. Maybe she is trying to be funny or something._

Let out a chuckle at Twilight "Really funny Twilight, not your best attempt at humor, but it was a good attempt nonetheless. Now if you excuse me, I'm going" I said to her, as I tried opening the door.

However when the door was halfway open only to have something slam it shut again, it was then that I notice that the door had a magenta glow around it. I turn around to face Twilight when I saw that one of her hands was glowing again.

"I'm not attempting to be funny here, as this is one of the main reasons why I didn't believe your story, because you have a set of wings!" Twilight finished, as she quickly walks over towards me and stuck out her arm over my right shoulder, immediately sent a powerful icy chill run down my spine along with a yell of pure terror, causing me to fall to my knees on the hard wooden floor.

With my arms now wrapped around chest as I tried to stop shivering, while at the same time tried to figure out what just happen to me, _Or what Twilight did to me_ I thought worriedly.

I looked up at Twilight, who just looked back down at me, shocked at what just happen in front of her.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" I whispered to her, just loud enough for her to hear and with fear creeping into my voice.

Twilight just looked over me, her face now confused. "That shouldn't have happen; you shouldn't have felt anything!"

"I don't care about 'what shouldn't have happen', what I want to know is, WHAT THE HELL, YOU DONE TO ME!" I shouted the last part at her, replacing the fear from earlier with rage while giving her a hard glare.

Twilight was scared now as it clearly showed in her body movement, as she started slowly backing away from me. I slowly got to my feet, using the door as a form of support as I was still feeling the effects of whatever just had happen.

Finally now standing up straight, I started very slowly moving towards Twilight.

"I just want to know, what you did to me!" I asked her with anger still in my voice, as she finally backed into one of the many tables that were in the room.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled at her.

"All I did was put my hand through your wing, you should have only felt at most pins and needles or nothing at all, I swear!" Twilight pleaded

"Don't lie to me! What I felt was as if someone injected ice into my veins, you used your magic against me, WHY!" I yelled at Twilight again, her eyes went wide with shock as I told her this.

"I don't understand what is going on, I never heard of this happening before and I didn't use my magic on you!" Twilight said frantically

Not sure if I should believe her or not, but I decided to not move any further forward in case she tried to use magic against me again. As I stopped and took a second take a few deep breaths before I started talking again, I notice something in the corner on my left eye.

I was not sure with what it was, but it looked like a grayish blob of some sort. I tried swatting it away my left hand as if it was a fly, however as my hand touched whatever the grayish blob was, the icy chill that I felt earlier returned, as it run back down my spine causing me to yelp in terror again and fall back down on my knees.

Twilight just looked at me while this was going on, she didn't seem to know whether or not to help me.

I slowly started to turn my head around to my left to see what the grayish blob was; only to find that the more I turned, the less I could see of what it was.

Growing more concerned as I couldn't see what that blob was behind me, I slowly managed to get up back off the ground again. Still shaking a little after feeling that second cold wave hitting me, I started trying to piece together my thoughts; however after getting hit by the cold wave twice, it became difficult to do so.

The only thought I had managed to get a hold of was, _Mirror… I need a goddamn mirror._

Remembering that I saw a sign that said bathroom earlier in here, I started moving very slowly towards it, while passing Twilight as she just looked on at where I was going.

It took longer than I thought to get to the bathroom door due to me still shaking from the cold.

After opening the door, well actually that was a lie; it was more like falling though it while catching myself on the bathroom sink and slowly pulling myself up so I was standing up straight.

I wanted to just lift my head up, look into that mirror, see that nothing was wrong and just leave it up to my overactive imagination from the stress from today.

But that didn't happen.

Instead when I looked into that mirror, I saw the grayish blob.

Or rather two grayish blobs that are sticking out of my back.


	5. Never Judge A Book By Its Cover, Part 3

"This can't be happening"

That was all I could say.

All I could think of.

Repeating it, as it keeps on running through my mind, over and over and over again.

Standing in front of that bathroom mirror didn't help things either, but I couldn't move away or stop staring at… them.

Those… dark gray things sticking out of my back, the more I stare at them, the more the blurriness that were on them would disappear and started to look more like wings, feathers and all.

As I continued to look at them, I remembered back to when I briefly saw Rainbow Dash's wings, how large and wide they were. Mine looked to be about the same height as hers, just stopping above my head; however I couldn't tell how wide mine were due to them being fold in at the moment.

Still looking at them, I could somewhat see through them enough that I can make out the towels that are hanging behind me, but not enough to tell me what colors they are due to the dark gray of the wings filtering out the colors when looking through them.

The wings look very detailed in design, having dark gray feathers covering all over each wing, simpler to how a Pegasus wing would look like in the show.

I started moving my right hand to my left wing to try and see if it possible to touch the feathers, seeing how they are my wings and that I am the only one that can feel the feathers. Rather then what Twilight did and just phase through it.

However as I reaching for the closest feather, my wings suddenly moved on its own causing my hand to go accidentally through it, sending an all too familiar wave of coldness though my body again along with me letting out a painful hiss. This cause my knees to buckle sending me almost to the ground again, however I luckily enough to catch myself on the bathroom sink before I hit my head on it.

Standing weakly back up again, I looked back into the mirror only to find that the dark gray wings were gone. I quickly turned my head to look at my back to see it if it was trick of the light or something but it wasn't, I couldn't see them anymore.

_What the fuck is going on!_ the thought raged in my mind, knocking aside any other previous thoughts that was there before.

I moved my arm back behind me to try and feel if they were still there, but I didn't feel anything. No familiar cold waves rushing through my body. No pins and needles like Twilight had said earlier. Nothing.

Seeing a toilet behind me, I decide to sit down to try and figure out what the hell is happening to me.

"Am I going insane?" I asked myself in a quite whisper, while putting my face into my hands. "I mean who said I haven't done so already and that all this is in my head?"

If then as if I was asking for help, my resent memories of Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie tackling me to the ground came flooding back, as I clearly remembered the pain I received from the both of them.

_No, this can't be all in head, otherwise I wouldn't have felt the pain from those falls" I thought to myself. "But that could all be in my head too, like most times when I dreaming of something and the dream then somehow turns into one of my nightmares where I'm falling for one reason or another and it feels like I really falling, only to wake up to find that I'm still in my bed but now in a cold sweat. As for pain on the other hand, I just don't know_

Another way I thought this could all be in my head was if I could recognize anything that shouldn't be here, such as seeing or hearing things from my memories; such as rooms, music, books, just anything that shouldn't belong here. Now if I was in the normal My Little Pony universe where everyone is a pony, this would have been a lot easier to see it, but now since everyone is human, it will make thing a lot more difficult.

But if everything is in my head, which would mean that I created everything and everyone, something that would beyond my ability. Ok granted while it is a part of my job to design and make characters for video games, but I was never really good at environment design.

Though then again, I'm not using some overly priced bit of software to make all this possible, for I always thought that if you have a creative mind, you can nearly do anything and with my creativity, this could all be possibly in my head.

But there was one more way I could check that if this is all in my head that I know of, by finding something to read, for if this was all in my head then all the words would be jumbled, unreadable, constantly shifting or all three. I thought about taking out my phone and just read the latest text message I had on there, but I knew that my mind would remember the message and form it, making it a waste of time.

No, I need something I never read before in order to make this theory conclusive.

Luckily for me I was in a library and not just any library but Twilight's, which makes finding something I never read before, a lot easier.

I took my hands off of my face and looked around the bathroom.

The walls of the small bathroom were painted in some sort of creamy white color with plain white tiles on the floor as well as going up halfway up the walls and a small window on the wall opposite to the door. In short, it just looked very plain and not that interesting.

While I was looking around the bathroom, I noticed Twilight's head slightly poking out from behind the doorframe looking into the bathroom, properly to see how I was doing, but once I turned my head towards the door she quickly ducked back, hiding on the other side of the door frame.

I let out a quiet little sigh at her before I did one last look around the bathroom to see if there was any sort of read material that I could read before I head back out there to face her, unfortunately there was nothing of that sort in here and with that I headed back out into the library.

As I walk out of the doorway from the bathroom, I saw Twilight still up against the bookcase closest to the bathroom door, but once she saw me she quickly pretended to be doing something else while I turned to the bookcase on the other side and grabbed a random book from one of its many bookshelves.

The book I picked up had a dark green hard leather cover with the title **Enchanting for beginners Vol 1** written out in large sliver letters on the front. Not bothering to look at the table of contents, I quickly flipped through the book and stopped on a random page, which was the beginning of a new chapter with the title **How to neutralize a magical aura**. From there I started looking down at that page and I was able to read it. No jumbled words or letters randomly around the page. It was plain normal, "Well as normal as you get around here" I silently commented.

To make sure it wasn't a fluke, I put that book back on its self and grab another book from the shelf above it.

The book I've pulled this time was another hard leather cover book, this time light blue with the title**Hush **in white letters and a picture of some good looking guy that resembled Fabio with half of his shirt torn off and a hot young woman who was dressed in the classical librarian outfit, both of them on the front in one of those classical romantic poses you normally see on these types of books. Like last time I flipped through the book to a random page and stopping somewhere in the middle of the book, deciding to read that page.

**He thrust into me**-

I instantly shut the book after that line and put it back on the self.

"Ok, so this is not all in my head after all" I said quietly, while making a mental note to wash my hands later with a ton of soap.

With that now out the way, I was now faced with my original problem about my wings.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to Twilight "I'm trying to figure out what to do now"

"And what were you doing with those books just now?" she asked me.

"I was just see if I was insane, hoping that all of this is my head" I simply relied to her.

Twilight just gave me a confused look before asking "Wait a minute, how can you prove that you weren't insane?"

"Well, if this was all in my head then I wouldn't be able to read anything here, since it would be all jumbled , unreadable or constantly shifting" I told her, as I turned my head away from her and started looking at the bookcase again.

"That doesn't make sense" Twilight told me.

I just ignored her for the time being and went back to looking at the books in front of me. After not finding a book to help me understand what happening to me, I started slowly moving away from Twilight while starting moving towards the other bookcases to continue my search.

"Tell me Twilight, when you dream do you have the problem of telling the difference between the dream and reality?" I causally asked her, as I continued looking at the titles of the books on the selves.

"No"

"Well, I'm having that problem now and the best way to tell if you're dreaming or not, is to find any old book and just read it. Now normally while you are in a dream you wouldn't be able to read anything" I continued while pulling out a book which had the title "**Magic for beginners. Vol 4**" and quickly read the first page, before I closed it, then opened it again at the same page and read it again, finding it to same as before.

"The good news is that I'm pretty sure that I'm not dreaming" I told Twilight, as I turned back towards her showing somewhat a faint smile, but that smile soon disappeared as I turned away from her again and continued talking.

"But the bad news is that this really does prove that I'm here in your universe and also the fact that I now have a bloody set of wings which for some reason have disappeared!" I finally finished telling her, as I let some anger out during my speech. Fully knowing to well that I couldn't help it, as the mental dam that was holding back my stress was now starting to over flow and break.

I took some deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down, but I knew it wasn't going to work as well as before, as my mind was still trying to come to grips with what happening to me.

"So now I'm looking for any book that can tell me what's happening to me" I plainly told Twilight, as I continued search along the bookshelves for any book that might meet with that sort of criteria.

"You mean a book such as this?" Twilight asked, as I turned back around to face her for she was holding single brown leather bound book in her hand.

I couldn't see the title of the book in her hand from where I was standing, so I moved slowly over towards Twilight, trying not to startle her.

"This encyclopedia is manly used by school children or visitors from other countries; it should explain what type of citizen you are in greater detail" Twilight calmly explained as she handed the book over to me.

With the brown encyclopedia in my hands, I quickly turned to the table of contents only find that the book only had four main chapters, while the others pages were just filler:

**-Earthen: pages 5 – 30**

**- Magi: pages 31 – 70**

**- Avian: 71 – 100**

**-Avatar: 101**

_So this is what they call themselves here_

Though thinking more about it now, it would make sense that Twilight wouldn't call herself a Unicorn if she was human or whatever they call themselves as a whole.

Figuring out who these names now represent wasn't as difficult as I first thought either.

Unicorns were known here as Magi it seems, which made sense since in some games, books or movies, they only would call themselves that whenever they wanted to sound superior to everyone else. I wonder why they didn't just call themselves mages. Though then again Magi is a pretty universal name, seeing how every other name you normally call someone with magic is depended on gender.

The next name was Earthen, _Must be what they call anyone that was an Earth pony in the show_I thought.

_Although how the hell they came up with that name anyway? Did they have some type of meeting or something to discuss it; I wonder how that meeting went down? Though then again, it does make sense why they are called that, seeing how it has 'earth' in its name plus there are more in tune with nature_ I logically concluded. Plus it sort-of helps that I heard that name once or twice before, but mostly in World of Warcraft.

The next name on the table of contents was a bit more difficult to figure out. In the end, I had to turn to the start of the Avian chapter, to see if there was a way to even pronounce that name. Luckily for me, there was and even after learning how to pronounce the name [though not out aloud for Twilight to hear], I still didn't know what the hell the word meant. However with only the two names left on the table of contents and that the last name was one that I knew the meaning to, Avian must be what the Pegasi are called here.

The last name on the list was somewhat easy figure out and yet hard at the same time.

Looking at the word Avatar, I knew what the word meant and who it could be relating to, but here is the question that is keeps bugging me; what the hell type of pony was Celestia anyway? I know what she looks like: a tall white pony with large wings and a huge horn [which could be compensating for something in my opinion], but they never really did say what she is in the show. Is she a goddess? I mean she seems to be immortal due to how long she has being alive for or could she just have an extended life span due to the fact that she is basically all three pony races combined? I don't know what to call what to call her, but the fact is it really doesn't matter at the moment.

Double checking that I have the right page number, I quickly turned to the chapter about Avians and started quickly browsing though most of the chapter. After fifteen minutes of quick reading, I found the bit of information that might help me.

The small passage I found started talking about the Avians wings mostly on: how they work, what the wings are connected to on the body and most importantly how they appear. While this was all explained in great detail, I skipped over most of it; to the start of the part I was after and started reading it.

From what I understand from it; an Avian wings will only reveal themselves if; used in any form of flight, when that person is emotional, stressed or having any form of intercourse.

That last part took me by surprise a little bit as I tried to figure out why they would do that, but I decide to try and keep my mind out of the gutter, by keeping myself focus as I look back at that passage for something that would relate back to me.

After having finish with my second look at that passage, the words "emotional" and "stress" stuck out like a sore thumb, as that what I mostly been since I woke up today and with that, a thought came to my mind, something that never cross my mind before at the time of it happening.

When I jumped over that fence at Sweet Apple Acres, the thought never even popped up when I was trying to figure it out before Applejack interrupted my train of thought.

_Did I jump over that fence by using my wings?_ I asked myself, as I closed the encyclopedia in my hands, thinking this over with a new line of logic.

_It could be possible, but then if I did have wings at that time, how did I use them?_ I answered and yet asked myself at the same time, as I try and figure out the answer for my new question.

I tried looking for the answer; along with any information on my wings disappearing like that even under the conditions I was under that made my wings appeared in the first place, which I thought would be in the same section as to how they appear.

The answers could be somewhere in this chapter, but I was only on page 79 and I don't have the time to look though the other 59 pages of the chapter, mostly in the unlikely chance that the answer I am searching for wasn't in there at all.

Speaking of time, I haven't checked it since I knocked on Twilight's door. Taking out my phone from my jeans pocket, I quickly check it as it was saying it was 5:20pm.

Stuffing my phone back into my pocket, I quickly look over at one of the windows to see if it was getting dark out there and to my disappointment it was.

With the encyclopedia still in my hands, I thought about just quickly searching the rest of the chapter for the answer I was looking for, but knowing myself I would more than likely miss the bit of information if I just quickly looking through it, rather than go at my pace.

But then out of the blue, an idea stuck me in the head, one that would get this done quickly as possible and get all the answers I need.

I look over at Twilight to see what she was doing while I was reading the encyclopedia. She was sitting down in one of the chairs that are placed throughout the room, facing in my direction and reading a book of some type.

_Has she being watching me this entire time?_ I thought to myself as I watch for any sign that she has in the slightest. But after a minute or two, I decided to just get started on questioning Twilight.

"Twilight, you read this encyclopedia from cover to cover right?" I asked her as casually, while holding up the encyclopedia to her.

Twilight lifted her from her book and looked over at me, before answering "Yes, I have"

"So if I ask you any question about this encyclopedia, you'll be able to answer it?"

"If it relates to that book, then yes, yes I can"

"Ok then" I merely said to her, as I put the encyclopedia down on the table and started slowly paced back and forward thinking of the questions, I need to ask her.

I stopped my pacing and asked Twilight my first question, "Ok, so here's my first question. Besides being able to fly and manipulate the weather, what else can Avians do?"

"Well, besides flight and weather manipulation, Avians are capable of manipulating their center of gravity so they can walk up walls or keep perfect balance, they also have enhanced running speed, reflexes and are capable of jumping to extreme heights" Twilight answered without missing a beat, as she closed her book, leaving it on her lap.

"That would explain how I got over the fence without using my wings, but it doesn't explain something else though" I commented to myself in my head.

"Ok, here's another question for you. How do you tell each other apart?"

Twilight gave me another confused look before she started slowly answering my question "We have different names, different cutie marks -"

"That's not what I meant" I interrupted her, knowing I should have gone into more detail with my question.

"I mean, how are able to tell what that person is, like that woman that was here earlier, was she another Magi or she a Earth pon – I mean Earthen" I asked her while trying to remain calm at the same time, as I just managed to avoided saying earth pony to Twilight.

"Oh I see, well Pinkie is an Earthen and with them, it can be difficult to tell who is who"

"How can it be difficult?"

Twilight let out a sigh towards me and started quickly getting back into it "Well for example, Magi have this magical aura that grows around their hand or their casting instrument –"

"And a casting instrument would, be what exactly?" I asked her, having to interrupt her for the third or fourth time and probably not the last time today either.

Twilight just rolled her eyes at me, probably at the fact that I keep on interrupting her, but I can't help it if I don't what she is talking about half the time.

"A casting instrument is what allows a Magi cast more advance magic" Twilight answered my pervious question.

"So basically, it's a wand?" I ask bluntly to her.

"Yes - I mean no" Twilight stuttered "What I mean to say is that now in our days, a casting instrument can be anything from: canes, rings, necklaces, gloves and the ever classic, staffs and wands" Twilight finished, holding up her own wand as to demonstrate her point.

Taking a look at her wand, it is about 11 inches long, made out of some type of light brown wood; the decoration of the wand was split into two areas.

The handle of the wand, judging by the size of the handles grip then comparing it to Twilight's hand, I have to say it is a custom made wand, made perfectly to fit her hand alone. Other than that, the handle had two small wooden rings, one on the bottom of the handle to prevent the hand from sliding off and one at the top of handle to separate the handle from the other half of the wand.

The other half of the decoration on the wand was on the rod. All I notice was a single dark engraved line in the wood, spiraling around the rod from the handle to the tip of the wand.

But after looking at that wand, it had bought up something that Twilight only said earlier about casting advance magic with a casting instrument and the fact that she was using magic earlier on.

"Ok, but what's with the deal with you using magic with your hands earlier?" I asked her

"What do you mean?" she asked back, as she placed her wand back up her right sleeve of her long sleeve shirt.

"You said that, your wand allows you to cast more advance magic, but earlier I saw you use magic without a wand, so what I'm asking is that, if you have a wand, why don't you use it for everything and not just for advance magic?"

Twilight nodded at my question and shifted in her seat a bit, before she started talking again "What you saw earlier was me just using a very basic levitation spell. You see, when you start off learning magic you have to use a cast instrument even for things that are considered basic magic, but once you mastered the basics for that spell, then you able to cast that spell with your hands" she finished.

"So in other words, it's just to showing off how good you are" I stated to her.

"No, it's not to show off" Twilight shot back at me.

"But then what's the point of even using your hands? Does using your hands amplify the power of the spell or is it the wand that amplifies the spell power? It has to be one or the other, it can't be both!" I questioned her.

Twilight started to look a little uncomfortable for some reason as she started shifting around in her seat again.

"It's… difficult to explain how a Magi's magic works to someone who isn't a Magi themselves. It's kind of like if you were asked to explain; why your wings tend to disappear when you are flying to someone who not an Avian, even I don't understand why their wings just disappear like that and I got two best friends that are Avians themselves, but you do understand what I mean, right?" Twilight asked me, probably thinking I knew what she was talking about.

"I know what you're talking about, but you see here's the thing. I'M NOT AN AVIAN!" I told her, emphasizing on the last part.

But I wasn't finished "I never, before today had these bloody wings, let alone know how to use them and as pointed out earlier, I never realized that I had these wings until a few minutes ago after you decided to point them out!"

Twilight just sat there, with her elbows now resting on the arms of the chair and her fingers interlocked with each other resting on the book that is currently in her lap, Zoned out.

I let out an agitated sigh at her once I realized what she was doing and decided to bring her back to the present, by loudly clapping my hands together in front of her face.

The shock of the loud noise in front of her had gotten me back her attention, as she just shook her head as her daydreaming was cut short.

"Sorry about that, I was in deep thought thinking about something you had said earlier, about how you were in your city apartment and when you woke up you were in Sweet Apple Acres. So my question is, what day did you fall sleep in your apartment?" Twilight asked me in a curious tone.

"Yesterday morning at about 10 o'clock"

"And you woke up at what time at Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Ok now that's good question, I didn't check my phone until after Applejack had left and it was about 1:10pm. So let's see then, after I got all my stuff, plus the dog chasing me and talking to Applejack, all that was about round ten to fifteen minutes or so before I checked me phone, that's sounds about right" I logically concluded

"Roughly about 12:55, give or take five minutes or so" I answered while shrugging my shoulders

Twilight just sat there, taking in the information I had just given her and possibly trying to process into some sort of logical answer like she has being doing all afternoon with all of the other information I had given her.

"Well the closest city from here is Camelot –"

Now it was my turn to zone out for once I heard the word "Camelot" I instantly thought of the Monty Python song of the same name and somehow started hearing the music playing in my head, which almost made me start humming it to myself along with tapping my right foot to the beat.

But after the song was over, my mind had suddenly remembered that Twilight didn't say Canterlot but Camelot and then the song started playing in my head again.

After the song finished again, I went back to where my train of thought left off. Canterlot and Camelot are they one in the same? Then it started playing again, but this time my train of thought practically ran over it, quickly silencing it.

I knew that any town or city name that was mention in the show is basically a ponify version of names from my universe towns or cities, but in this case Camelot is mostly related to the fantasy side of things and not real as far as I'm aware, but here it is.

_So in that case, is it safe for me to assume that the other towns and cities here in this universe are the same as the ones back in mine?_ I legitimately asked myself, before I tuned back into what Twilight was talking about.

"- and not to mention, that it takes at least a day and half to get here. So unless some of your friends decided to pull a mean spirited prank on you and just leave you here -" but I decided to cut her off.

"They wouldn't have being able to do that to me anyway because they were either too drunk or hangover from the night before, plus none of them have a key to my apartment and also, just to hammer the point in, I'm not from Camelot or anywhere around here, I'm from another universe!" I told her, as I am starting to get sick of repeating myself like some broken record.

Twilight then put up her hands in front of her, as if to try to calm me down "Ok, Ok, there is no need to get angry! I'll be angry too if I had amnesia"

That last part of what she just said took me by surprise.

_Well ok, if I was in her shoes and had someone in my house saying that they're from another universe, I would think that they're either insane or have amnesia too, provided I was living here in the first place_ thinking to myself.

"Twilight, I don't have amnesia" I said to her, while trying to keep calm.

Twilight got up from her chair and started walking slow towards me, while talking in a calm voice. The same kind of voice that someone uses as if they understood what the other person is going through, yet know nothing about it since they haven't being through it themselves. "Calm down, it's ok; I know that you're confused right now about this whole situation, but don't worry my friends and I will help you figure out who you really are"

"I KNOW WHO I AM!" I angrily shouted at her.

Twilight quickly stepped back away from me.

If there was anyone else here, they would have being telling me, I should be grateful that she is offering to help me get my memory back. But from my point of view, it's what finally broke my dam that was holding back all the stress and anger that has being filling since I woke up today in that apple field, as it just came flowing out like a giant wave from that broken dam for all those who stood before it, will be crushed by it.

Before today, I was stress free, which was the reason why my mates and I had an all night drinking and gaming session, because our group along with a few others at work were ahead and up to date with work and we just need to relax and forget about work until next Monday. Even though it was two days ago, but now it just feels so long ago.

"My name is Vincent Isaac Pleasant; I'm from a planet called Earth, I was born on the 7th November 1990, I live in country called Australia in the state of New South Wales in the city of Sydney, my apartment is number 7" I recited to her, the anger still present within my voice.

"I have a mother, a father, a young brother and an older sister who is happily married and has three young girls all under the age of six. I have not seen any of them in the last two months due to my work as a character artist for a video games company in the same city that I live in and the fact that I moved three hours away from all of them, in order to work for that company because it's what I want to do for the rest of my life!" I finished, as I hunch over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, but I'm finding it difficult.

I looked up at Twilight, seeing that she is standing there with a shocked look on her face and a sight shake in her hands.

I finally manage to catch my breath back and stood back up straight looking dead on at Twilight.

"So tell me Twilight, does it sound like that I have amnesia to you?" I asked her as calmly as I could manage.

Twilight started opening her mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. She was speechless.

I didn't know what to make of Twilight's silence, was she speechless because of the fact that she was wrong in guessing that I have amnesia and didn't know what to say or do next? Or was she just thinking of some way to explain all of this that doesn't involve me being from another universe like before.

Still silent, Twilight sat back down in the chair she was sitting in earlier.

I looked over to her, waiting for her to say something, but she was still lost in thought.

_Now this is my time to act, time for plan B and get this whole thing over and done with_ thinking to myself, as I turned to my side where my bag was only to find that it was now missing, _Shit, where the hell is it?!_ I started thinking as I franticly started looking around myself; I knew that the bag had my work stuff and some other little things in it. I know that if anyone else was carrying it, it would be heavy as hell, but for me, I have being carrying this stuff around for awhile now and I don't feel the weight at all now, I'm surprised that I didn't notice my bag was missing earlier.

I knew I had my bag before I came in here, so that leaves where it disappeared to.

_The bag must have slipped off my shoulder when Pinkie Pie crushed tackle me, so either Twilight or Pinkie must of picked it up while dragging me inside, but from what I can remember, I didn't see it when I was walking around here earlier, so that must mean that Twilight had put it somewhere_ I franticly thought, as I decided that now would be the good time to ask Twilight where the hell my bag is.

"Twilight do you have my bag?"

Twilight's magical aura surrounded her left hand and with a casual flick of it, the door to the kitchen quickly opens and my bag flew out of there and straight into my hands.

With my bag back in my hands, I quickly went over to the table that had the encyclopedia on, to check to see if nothing in the bag was broken.

Upon opening my bag, I quickly took out my laptop and its changer which looks to be unharmed on the outside, but I'll turn it on to see if working ok, after I check everything else. The next few things to come out were my two USB hard drives which seem to be intact, but again I need to hook them up to my laptop just to be sure later. My I-pod, which after a quickly turn on it was working and my black 3DS which was protected in its case which held some games and it changer inside. Other than that, the other things in the bag were three drawing books, my pencil case and a book with the title **The Old Kingdom Chronicles by Garth Nix**, all of which seems to have not taken any damage of any sort.

With the checking done and out of the way, I start getting Plan B ready.

Plan B is really simple; all I have to do is show Twilight the first two episodes of the show and that will prove that I'm from another universe.

However there is a small chance that this might fail. The reason this might fail relates back to the whole alternate universe idea, I was thinking about earlier as for all I know, a whole different set of events could of happen when Nightmare Moon returned compared to the events of the show. But even then, if that alternate universe theory doesn't hold any water and everything that did happen in the show, happen here in this universe maybe minus the singing. I'm still worried about any ramifications that could come from this, what they could be on the other hand is a question within itself, but I have some ideas.

Most of them involving anyone trying to get their hands on the rest of the episodes and since I know I'm somewhere after Rarity has made the gala dresses, but before the Cutie Mark Crusaders have their capes, seeing how they weren't wearing them when I met them. They could get a look into the future up until the night of gala and if they watch the all the episodes, it could possible cancelled out whatever lesson they were trying to learn in the first place.

The other outcome of Plan B is that anyone that watches any of the episodes; they might or will have a mental breakdown of sorts and start questioning just about anything about their life.

I started putting everything back into my bag except for the laptop and my two USB hard drives, which will be needed for later on. After this was done, I turned around, only to almost run into Twilight who must have been looking over shoulder at what I was doing.

"What are you going to do what that computer?" Twilight asked with a voice of curiosity, as she pointed at my laptop.

"To prove to you that I was telling the truth" I answered back, as I put back the white hard drive back into the bag and plugged in my black hard drive into the laptop.

Twilight let out a sigh at this, before saying to me "I think I might know what happen to you"

When she said this, I was about to push the on button on the laptop, as I was about to start plan B, however I decided to just ignore her and whatever she has to say about her stupid theories, as I pushed the button for the my laptop to start up.

"Look, whatever you think you know about yourself could be a lie" Twilight said to me, as I continued to just look at the computer screen still trying to ignore her as best as I can, as the computer is still loading, while during this I'm tapping my fingers on the table waiting for the computer to full load.

"It could be possible that your memories have been altered by magic, all your memories you have about your family and your job could all be fake" she continued, but I continued to try to ignore her, I only wish that this bloody laptop would load faster.

"Are you even listening to me?!" she yelled at me.

I suddenly turned around to face her, "No, I'm not and you want to know why? Because all your theories about me are bull crap!" I told her, while pointing my index finger at her. "I mean, you have to go and try to find an explanation to everything that doesn't make any sense to you, why you can't just accept the fact that I'm right, that I'm from another universe and that you're wrong!"

"How can I be wrong, you are an Avian!" Twilight countered, while giving me glare.

"Err… Twilight have you ever heard of theory where upon entering another universe, there is chance that your body might change into whatever in that universe. In this case, I was from a universe where there was, no magic and no way a human able to fly, unlike what you do here for all you need is a set of bloody wings and not a fucking air plane. In short, I was bloody damn normal human. But when I entered you're damned universe, karma decided to be a damned bitch and decided for shits and giggles to give me a set of bloody wings, which is ironic, seeing how I'm scared shitless of heights!" I shouted my counter argument at her, as well as slammed my right hand down on the table.

Twilight didn't say anything and neither did I. We just glared at each other, neither of us willing to moving an inch.

As the anger was pumping though my veins, I started smelling something burning.

My first thought was that something inside my laptop was broken which was causing the smoke, however when I looked back at the computer, nothing was wrong with it, there was no smoke coming from it.

_Where the hell is that smell coming from?_

The burning smell started to grow stronger, as now I started checking out my USB hard drive if that was the source of the smoke, but it wasn't that either.

It wasn't until I heard Twilight shout at me, that I managed to figure out where the smoke was coming from, "Get your hand off the table, NOW!"

Before I could ask Twilight what the hell she was going on about, I notice why she wanted my hand off her table.

The smoke was coming out from under my right hand and the smell was that of burning wood.

I quickly lifted my right hand off of the table, while I looked back at where it just was a second ago. My right hand had left a dark black scorch mark on the table and a powerful smell of burned wood.

After seeing the scorch mark, I quickly looked back at my right hand which was now showing heat rising from it, like you might see on a hot day when walking along the road, rising from it.

Twilight just stared at the newly formed black scorched handprint left on her table. I didn't know what was going through her mind at that moment, but I know what was going through mine.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

The anger I was feeling earlier had disappeared and was now replaced with fear and panic, as I was now backing away from the table, until I backed into one of the bookshelves, stopping me in my tracks.

Twilight finally turned her head away from the now scorched table and was now looking at me.

"You're an Avatar!" Twilight said to me, in a shock toned.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" I shouted at her, while garbing each side of my head, as I started pulling my hair. "MY NAME IS VINCENT PLEASANT, I AM A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, NOT SOME FREAK OF NATURE AND NOTHING, NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE WILL TELL ME OTHERWISE!" I pointed at her using my right hand, as I finished shouting.

My heart is racing and fear is pumping through my veins. I was trying to think logically about all this, but that's all too late now, for my logic has now left the building as the walls of said building are now collapsing.

As I was pulling back my hand, I noticed that each of my fingers tips were now colored a light blue with a thin layer of ice on top covering them and once I saw them, it started slowly spreading down my fingers.

Quickly using my other hand, I started frantically trying to peeling off the bits of ice, however while doing this was not a problem since it wasn't ripping off skin as of yet, but the more ice I peeled off, the more ice would replace the bits that were just torn off and would start spreading down my fingers faster. If that wasn't enough already, ice had now started appearing on my other hand. Looking at both of my hands, the ice had now spread halfway down both of my hand and heading for my wrists.

I'm so scared now, well even more scared then before when I found out about my damned wings, but now this is a googolplex times worst then the wings. The wings I could of live with it for while, until I'm able to get back home. But now with me able to use magic in the picture and worst of all, not being able to control it, this is now going to slow things down to a crawl.

"What's happening to you?!" Twilight asked me, once she saw my hands.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M DOING IT! JUST HELP ME PLEASE!" I beg her, while the ice has now passing my wrists and started moving up the rest of my arms.

Twilight looked hesitant to help me and I can't blame her after everything that has happen this afternoon and everything I have said.

Finally, she spoke up "Everything you told told me today, was it the truth?"

I could help but her a small glare and say "No, I have being sarcastic this entire afternoon. Of course I have being telling you the truth, what reason would I lie to you?" holding up my ice covered hands, which by now the ice is getting extremely close to my elbows.

I don't know why, maybe it is in her nature or maybe it was something I said, but she started walking towards me, her wand sliding out of her sleeve and into her hand.

When she was standing in front of me, she started looking over my ice covered hands and forearms. After this she moved her wand closer to my left arm and light tapped it. In the area she had just tapped, it started to defrost, allowing me to let out a sigh of relief.

But that relief was short lived for that same spot quickly freeze over.

"That should have worked, the spell should have slowly defrosted the rest of your arm" Twilight told me, as she used the other hand to scratch her head.

Looking at my now frozen fingers, I tried turning my hand into a fist, only to find that I could only get about half way before I couldn't get any further then that "Err… Twilight, not to rush you or anything, but I think I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers, so if you don't mind, could you, oh you know, HURRY UP AND STOP THIS?!"

"Ok, ok just calm down for minute"

I shot Twilight a glare, just for saying that, which she seems to pick up on what she just said.

"Sorry, bad choice of words on my part" she apologized to me "Maybe if I used a more powerful version of that spell, it should -"

"Don't explain it to me, just do it!" I interrupted her, while I slightly waved my arms around to illustrate my point, as by this point the ice has now just passed both of my elbows.

With that, Twilight stood back a little and fully extended her arm, pointing her wand almost touching the same arm as before, ready to cast a spell she had in mind for this situation.

However, before the spell could be casted. Ice had started appearing at the end of her wand and started slowly spreading downwards towards her hand. Twilight quickly noticed this happen, quickly dropped her wand and kicked it as far away from me as possible.

Twilight took a few steps away from me, as I watched her looked over at her wand, now on the ground on the other side of the room near one of the bookcases, as the ice is slowly melting off of it. She looked at me from head to toe, before she noticed something on the ground, she didn't say anything to me, so I looked down at the floor to see what she was looking at.

Around my feet was now a thin layer of ice, slowly spread out around me, as I followed it, I saw the ice was now moving up the wall behind, but it hasn't gone that far.

I looked over at Twilight to see if she can do something, "Twilight?"

"Listen to me, you need to calm down"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M DOING THIS OR WHY THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME, BUT I'M GOING TO BE A HUMAN POPSTICLE IN A MINUTE, IF YOU CAN'T STOP THIS! SO PLEASE HELP ME!" I begged her again, with fear and panic filling my voice, as I looked over at both of my arms and saw that the ice was now getting close to my shoulders, while I'm not even sure that if my legs were getting the same treatment, since I couldn't see any ice on my jeans or shoes.

After I said this to her, I saw her closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and just let it out. After this, she opened her eyes and just looked at me, she knew I was scared but I think she was scared too.

As we were just looking at each other, I heard something rattling on the ground, I followed the sound and it was her wand, leaving the wooden floor and flying back into her hand. As the ward landed back into her hand, in the same movement she pointed her wand at me.

"Twilight?" I called to out her, the fear still in my voice.

She didn't say anything.

This was starting to scare me even more now, my heart felt like it wanted to smash through my chest and run for the hills and I wanted to join it.

I tried again calling out to her, "Twilight, what are you going to do to me?"

Again she didn't say anything, but now she closed her eyes and looked away from me, but still had her wand pointed at me.

The fear and panic had finally taken over, for now I'm thinking that the worst was going to happen and that she might or will kill me. While I was thinking this, the ice had finally pasted my shoulders and started to meet at my neck. I could feel the ice starting to creep up my neck and down my back.

Twilight turned her head way even further away from me and before I even knew it, I was blinded by a white flash.


End file.
